Secrets of Legend
by ADdude
Summary: Doctor who/Soul Eater/Is This A Zombie crossover.You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampire, Magic Girl, Timelord & companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos follows
1. Chapter 1:The Past

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: Doctor who/Soul Eater/Is This A Zombie crossover. You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any elements in fact. DEACON and Dea are creations of the rper alwayswatching-neversleeping on tumblr they let me borrow it.**

**Notes: Okay for those that need to know this takes place after Nightmare in Silver for Doctor Who but before Name of the Doctor. This takes place a little after the end of the manga in Soul Eater. This takes place after the end of Is this a Zombie season 2. These stories connect to my other stories Family History and Timelord and Necromancer. You can check those out if you want to flush out the connections of these characters but you don't need to read them to get this story. I will explain all needed terminology as we go so don't be afraid if you don't know too much of any of the worlds here. Just go along with and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 01: The Past

The world is not a welcoming place naturally and neither is life. Every day can be a struggle but if there are people there for you the struggle can seem less than a burden. And when you are close to people even the distance of whole universe can't make you feel that they are truly gone.

Not time or space can break these bonds, some call these attachments fate or destiny but in the end it doesn't matter what they are called. It matter that they are there.

"Oh, come on." The Doctor bellowed.

The ancient time lord who had the face of a baby found himself on a dark room leaning on his dark blue Tardis. He wasn't much for waiting but even more so now.

"Patience." A round red glowing screen lit through the darkness. It's robotic voice said. "The data you have provided is compelling."

"DEACON!" The timelord shouted. "That's why I came to you. You're the best at gathering data, using that tech of yours to hack satellites and slip into neighboring dimensions to get it. I was hopping you'd be able to fill in some blanks."

DEACON only said, "The data does not compute."

A young woman stepped out from the shadows, her hair was dark as night and short in a sort bowl cut. Her glowing red eyes glowed brightly behind her round glasses. Her pale skin almost made her seem to light up in the light of the TARDIS roof top bulb. She wore a simple black outfit. The Doctor knew her as Dea DEACON's daughter, a gynoid created in an experiment done by DEACON.

"Dea?" the Doctor questioned. "You have something to say?"

She said with a soft voice, "Wait… she was converted into a dalek, died from a planetary bombardment… yet she was also a Victorian governess on earth, centuries before said conversion? And died then, too? How is that even possible?"

The ground rumbled as a large shiny humanoid form moved forward. It was easily twice the height of the Doctor, it's new body almost looked like the armor of knight of old. The dark red cape flowing behind him didn't help dispel that image.

"It is logically impossible." DEACON said to his daughter. "Data indicates, however, that the Doctor routinely engages in activities which defy both logic and possibility. As such, I will accept that this date is accurate. I will maintain will maintain subroutine in an attempt to acquire additional information."

The glowing red eye screen showed images of a girl with dark hair and olive colored skin. She wore a red dress and the image quickly changed to one of her wearing a grayish blue Victorian dress.

Dea moved to the Doctor with a plate holding a small cup of tea. The Doctor quickly grabbed it and took a sip.

"Good," he mumbled. He took another sip. "Oh, your creator could be called brilliant if he wasn't also a bit an idiot, but good at making tea and terrible at chess." The sound of clomps was heard as a white horse with a silver horn walked past them. "Still, I have to say I like the new look. I remember the your old body more like a dinosaur I liked that one better, this is cool too."

Dea smirked at the timelord, "I think there is a saying that goes: 'Are you one to talk? You've had many more changes than us."

"Yes, about that." The screen flashed red again. "I've scanned both terrestrial and non-terrestrial record and found that electronic records of you have started to vanish."

"About that-" The Doctor started.

"Don't tell us you're going to try and wipe our files on you too." Dea quickly turned her gaze to the timelord as she scratched the ear of the animal.

"No, but I need to keep a low profile so please keep that information to yourselves."

"Still I am surprised that you've come to us." DEACON stated. "Don't you have bigger concerns than this mystery?"

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor quickly asked.

"The Doctor doesn't know." Dea said with a hint of amusement entering her voice.

DEACON started, "We detected some anomalies while we were deep inside the dimensional nexus which our hub is located in, we soon discovered a dimensional rift starting to form. Using some equipment we acquired after the fall of Torchwood we began experimenting. We came here to in the mobile unit to further study the rift and things started to come out."

"Things?" The Doctor started to worry. "What types of things?"

"A unicorn for instance." Dea said as she played with the very creatures mane.

The Doctor stared in shock. "A unicorn! There is a unicorn there!"

"Yes, we noted that a number minutes ago." Dea said in a rather casual voice. "We have also encountered fictional character such Lemuel Gulliver and James Moriarty."

"No…" The Doctor said in half horror.

"Those dimensional readings you allowed me copy in our last encounter found a match to this particular dimension." DEACON stated. "You've have previous encounter with it-"

"The Land of Fiction." The Doctor started.

"Yes, that is the one." Dea told him. "There were some strange white robots there that had seemed to be destroyed."

"That can't happened." The Doctor handed her his cup before he ran his fingers through his black flopish hair. "This can't just happen especially the Land of Fiction."

"I don't know for certain what has caused the dimension to collide but I do know the source location." The red screen flashed date and finally a map of Japan. "Its source if located in Tokyo, Japan near the Soyu district."

The Doctor's face paled at the news.

The Tardis door opened up and a girl with dark hair wearing her sleeping clothes stepped out, "Doctor, the TARDIS console has been beeping for a half an hour."

She paused when she found a long silver sword a hair away from her neck. She found the sword coming out a woman with red eye's palm.

"No, she's a friend." The Doctor rushed into the Tardis as he wildly worked the controls and scanners to check what he saw. His long dark purple coat waving behind him as he ran around.

Dea looked on in shock and pulled away from her. "Clara?"

"Yeah, was the Doctor talking about me?" The woman asked confused but happy to see that she put away the sword. "Wait, is that a unicorn?"

The Doctor ran about in the room squeezed into the small box. He grabbed Clara and pulled her in, he stopped and looked at the two again, "I have to go. Tell Waldo I said hello."

He slammed the door closed. Soon wind picked up around the box as it started to vanish with the sound of its ancient engines grinding. Soon the box faded away leaving no trace.

"He was in a hurry." Dea commented.

"Yes, but considering the situation what father wouldn't rush off if he thought his daughter was in danger." He let his gaze fall on Dea. "I know I would."

Dea smiled at her father. Both knew something was happening but decided to get the scanners working to get as much data as they could before it ended.

In a home in Japan a teenager named Ayumu Aikawa sat at the table trying to do his homework, oh and he was zombie so not a normal teenager by any standard though he looked like any other teenager. He looked up from his homework to his side were silently a girl watch the television never smiling or laughing at the jokes on the screen. That was Eucliwood Hellscythe a necromancer from the Underworld and the one that turned him into a zombie. She had pale skin and long silvery hair. Her shining blue eyes looked on at the screen. She wore a purple dress and amor on it. The zombie smiled before he went into his school bag, he spotted a magazine that his friend had given him.

He quickly opened it up to the center and then felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Eucliwood looked just a little younger than him and looked over his shoulder at the magazine.

"Oh, it's not that kind of magazine." He waved her off. "Orito said something strange caught his eye. There was a fashion show in France and there were some criminals who attacked trying to hold everyone hostage. One of the models jumped off that stage and beat a group of twelve men single handedly. Some people say during the fight white flames jumped from her fingers. They asked the fashion designer who brought her but she only said she was a dear friend." He held up the magazine,"This is the only picture of her."

It was a picture of a woman in classy black dress that hung on her form and showed off her curves. Her long blonde hair shimmer as if spun out of gold but a flash of light covered her face.

Ayumu paused as he noticed the girl staring at the picture.

"Eu?" He called to her.

The necromancer grabbed the magazine and walked away.

Ayumu scratched his gray hair confused, "It's hard to read that girl when she won't speak or show any emotion."

Eu ran into her room and closed the door behind her. The room was simple and bare on a drawer sat an in a tank a large gray worm. A cork board held the pinned up pictures of Eu and her friends and a small black cat slept on the bed. Eu sat down on the bed and stared at the picture.

'You're coming.'

That was her only thought. She felt something was wrong and something was tugging at her. She knew she'd have to act.

At the school that Ayumu attended they were having a flea market and as the sun started to set the students started to clear the area and clean it.

A teenager known as Anderson walked carring a box. He had gold eyes and blond hair with black tips at the back. He looked like a transfer student but what most of his classmates didn't know was that he was from the Underworld. He opened the door to where they stored thing but found the room was not there.

"No…" he said in surprise.

It looked like a throne room he was familiar with. Sitting on top of the throne was Eucliwood.

Standing before her was a man with long silvery gray hair, he wore armor and held a sword.

"Lady Hellscythe." He spoke in reverie tone.

Anderson frozen in horror and said in a whisper, "The King of the Night." He had known of the man and his countless crimes.

They didn't notice him.

"Things do not bode well." The man continued to speak.

A well endowed woman dressed like a warrior with long red hair moved forward, "Your majesty, the forces from Villers are coming and coming faster than before."

Then a woman with a long black coat and blonde hair stepped forward, "I think its time that we head back to the front line." She turned to her back, "Are you coming?"

"No." A tall skinny man with a blue pin stripe suit under his brown coat said. "Still working on somethings. Though if you do see the Tardis do let me know."

The evens shimmer away into nothingness before Anderson's eyes.

Then a classmate of his with brown pigtail walked up to him, "Anderson, are you all right?"

He forced a smile and said, "Of course I am." Internally he panicked more than he had ever done so before.

Elsewhere in the city a girl with short orange hair walked along with a girl a few years older with long black hair. They carried their groceries back to the home they shared with Ayumu and Eu.

"Hey leafy!" Haruna, the orange haired one asked the other one. "What do you think Ayumu is going to make tonight?"

Seraphim smiled at the younger girl, "I do not know, the maggot, only told us to get the ingredients. I don't even know why he insisted to cook when I offered to cook tonight."

The air around them started to shimmer and they quickly found themselves on an old fashion and classy train.

"What in the name of the Demon Baron is happening?" Haruna questioned.

"I don't know, but be on guard." Seraphim's green eyes turned red. She was about to draw her weapon when she saw Eu walk into the room. "Lady Hellscythe?"

Eu wore a dark dress and coat that covered her armor.

The other side the opposite door opened and two men rushed in and quickly closed the door behind them. One man had a large chin and wore a bow tie and the other was dressed with a tan jacket and matching hat and held a rather large gun.

"Doctor." The man asked. "Those things don't seem to want to die."

"Yes, Riddell, I notice." The Doctor said before he walked up to Eu. "Eu! What are you doing here! I told you to make sure everyone was safe in the TARDIS and that includes you."

She held up a notepad which read:

_I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were safe. Everyone else is in the ship expect you two and Kami._

"Oh, where is she anyway?" He asked.

A window shattered as a blonde woman crashed through it landing on her feet.

"Never mind." He said.

She wore a black dress that was a little ripped, "Okay, I might have slowed down the werewolf but its angry and coming our way."

"Since we have ten minutes before those dwellers use this train and everyone on it for fuel to call down their boss I say we get on the TARDIS and go now."

The scene around them vanished leaving both girls dazed and confused.

"What happened?" Haruna questioned. "What was the necromancer doing?"

"I don't know." Seraphim was at a lose for words. "We have to talk to Lady Hellscythe about this." They rushed towards home.

Somewhere very far away, on a whole different world there was a school much different from the one we saw before. The school was known as Demon Weapon Meister Academy and the school was decked out in skull and candle motif and was located in the desert of Nevada in a city called Death City.

In the halls a group walked together.

"Kid, I'm hungry!" A girl with short blonde hair chirped.

"Patty." Kid said being pulled along. "I have a meeting with the witches soon. The head witch is coming herself and said we had to talk about some urgent matters."

A taller girl with long dirty blonde pulled him along. This girl was Patty's older sister Liz and she said, "Kid, you need to eat and everyone wants to take you to eat."

Liz paused and looked at her and her sister. They were wearing more formal clothes than they were used to, they looked like secretaries and in a way they were. Kid had become the new Lord Death and they were still his primary weapons and now his assistance for his day to day matters at the school he now ran. She looked at him his black hair had three full horizontal white stripes. Liz knew that Kid was trying to prove himself as the new grim reaper and was pushing himself but she was there to make sure he still took care of himself. He lost his father and gained a lot of responsibility so she had reasons to worry but she would always remind him he had his friends for help.

"Come Soul." A girl with blonde pigtails in a long black coat walked along next to a boy with white hair and a grim look on his face.

He wore a simple black suit and his usual spiky hair was more flat than anything. "I'm coming."

"Soul, you need to eat too. I know you're busy helping Kid but you both have to make sure to eat."

"They're only trying to be helpful." A dark haired young woman smiled, her name was Tsubaki.

Next to her stood a blue haired assassin who honestly was loud. "Soul, I still can't believe you have your hair like that."

That brought us to the thing that made Soul so upset, he'd been Kid's personal death scythe for a week appointed when Kid became Lord Death and after that Maka insisted he get a more professional hair style.

"I like it." Maka mindlessly played with his bangs before she pulled away.

Maka and Kid looked around suddenly feeling something was wrong and the yellow halls turned brown.

"Mama!" Maka yelled confused. "When did you get back?"

A woman with a black coat moved forward and pulled out a katana.

"What is that thing?" Liz yelled out as she pointed opposite to the woman.

A woman with a black dress and scaly green skin held a sword. Soon both women closed their gap and the sword clashed.

The green woman spoke with a british accent, "Not bad for an ape."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The blonde woman smirked.

"Oh, be nice Madame." A woman's voice got the group's attention.

A dark haired maid was serving tea to a silver haired girl and a young looking man with a bow tie.

"I thought I was." The green woman said.

"Enough of this." A bald almost potato like man in a suit walked towards the two women.

"What's that a troll?" Liz shouted clinging to Kid.

"Lunch?" Patty licked her lips.

The potato like man walked up to them, "It's my turn to have battle practice."

Maka's mother sighed and quickly slid past him and struck him on the back of the neck with the handle of the sword. "There you go, Strax. Practice your being faster."

Strax collapsed to the ground.

Soon the foreign elements vanished like a bad dream.

"Huh, what was that?" Black Star asked only to receive confused looks for a reply.

"Mama?" Maka questioned.

Elsewhere in that very city in a small restaurant the death scythes and their meisters gathered to celebrate that one of their own was pregnant.

A blonde woman with an eye patch smiled happy to be surrounded by friends. She looked at her partner a tall man with gray hair and a large screw in his head, Stein. The she turned to the other side where a red haired man and father to Maka pouted. Spirit had wanted to have the celebration at a cabaret club called Chupa Cabra's but was shot down.

Soon they would all part to different places around the world so they were going to make the most of the night.

Marie raised a glass to make a toast. "I'm glad that you could all make time to celebrate with us."

The monkey Enrique held up a mirror which now contained what was left of his weapon Tezca Tlipoca. In the mirror they saw a grim and torn reflection of his body with a mask like the head of a bear. "Anyone else have a weird feeling?"

Stein said, "Something is wrong."

A woman landed feet first on the table they had sat around to eat.

"Kami!" Marie shouted, on one hand she was happy to see the last guest none of them seemed able to find on the other she was upset she was being upstaged at that moment.

The area around them changed to reflect Kami on top of carriage with a purple pen in hand. She clicked the button and the pen transformed into a scythe.

Kami jumped off the carriage onto the field with the scythe in hand as a woman in black clothing approached her. The most notable feature of the woman was the fact that she lacked a head, second most notable feature would have been shadows around her forming her own scythe. The two fought as a voice filled the air.

A man in a brown suit carrying a device with a glowing blue tip ran around, "Oh come on." He slapped the device. "Come on, we can't have lost the trail of the Carrionites."

There was a girl with silver hair petting etherial black horse with red eyes. Something then drew this girl's attention and she went to the carriage to retrieve a bag. She opened it to pulled out what seemed to be the severed head of an auburn haired woman.

The head's olive eyes blinked and said,"Hello."

Everything just vanished like a bad dream leaving the death scythes and their partners confused.

"Kami?" Spirit spoke only his ex wives name.

"What has your ex wife gotten herself into now?" Stein questioned upset that he gave up smoking.

In Japan the sun had set and two bitter enemies found themselves together for drinks. One was called Chris who could be mistaken for a 12 year old girl was in fact much older than drinking age. She had long pink hair that curled in the end and whole a white lolita outfit. Next to her sat a woman with long red hair and wore more normal clothes though her well endowed figure still brought attention to her. They sat in front of a small food cart talking as they waited for the elderly man behind it to cook their meal. Suddenly the ground began to shake and they turned around to be greeted by a loud roar.

A large T rex appeared before them with a man in a tweed jacket ridding on it. "And the Doctor takes a lead."

Fellowing quickly behind him on a triceratops the blonde woman yelled out, "You're not winning that easy!"

And following at rear on an ankylosaurus the silver hair necromancer held out a notepad.

_Yay! Family activities._

As they vanished the group found themselves confused.

Chris put down the bottle of sake she has been drinking, "Okay, I never thought I would say it but… I think I've had enough."

She put down the bottle for the old man to pick up and start drinking having decided he hadn't had enough.

The red haired woman looked in awe, "Was that…?"

At this point Chris grabbed the bottle back deciding she was wrong.

Back at the house Ayumu was quickly informed about what the other had seen and worried they went to her room.

"Eu?" Ayumu knocked on the door before he opened it.

The three found the room empty except for a note left on her head.

_There is something I must do. Don't worry about me. _

That had an opposite effect and Ayumu, Haruna and Seraphim feared for their friend's safety.

Near Soyu there was a tall building. No one would ever look twice at the building. Deep in building stood a woman wearing business attire. She wore a black business jacket over simple whit blouse and a knee length skirt. Her long blonde hair held into a stylish bun. Her long black coat swayed behind her as she walked into the office. She pushed up her oval shaped glasses up as another woman walked up to her.

This woman had round glasses and messy brown hair that almost looked like a bird's nest. She was about a half foot shorter than the blonde woman and wore a dark gray business pant suit.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to stop the woman.

The blonde woman looked her up and down before she pulled out a black thin wallet.

"I'm from the city, we've had reports of some wild power surges coming from this building." She tucked it away. "I have to make sure that you are following all safety protocols that some with such high power consumption require."

"We can't do this now. There is really no one here-"

"Perfect, I'd hate to step on anyone's toes."

"We can't-"

"Oh, don't worry it will be more trouble if anyone else were here so let's avoid trouble."

"You can't Miss-"

"Kami, Kami Fujiwara." She turned back to the other woman. "Oh and yes I can."

Kami walked forwards as if ignoring the other woman. "Wait, this building is closed how did you even get in here?"

Kami who was several steps ahead just ignored the question.

Down on the ground level Eu stood at the front door. "Open."

A surge of pain rushed through her body as she used her power but suddenly the door flew open.

A security guard rushed to the doors, "What did you do? You can't coming in."

"Sweet dreams." Another surge of pain as she used her powers again.

The guard overwhelmed by a tired feeling fell to the ground asleep. Eu walked into the building and looked for the elevator. She had the power to change fate but had little real control over it. To keep the power in check she couldn't show any emotion or speak because her powers could activate and change the world and they would cause her pain. Still she felt she needed to be there and the pain would be worth it.

On the roof the wind howled as the blue box materialized. The Doctor didn't waste a moment and rushed out of the Tardis.

Clara rushed behind pulling over her top a jacket, she barely had time to change mid flight. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and the tip glowed green. "Find it, find her."

"Her? Whose her?" Clara asked the alien.

"No, she is here. She is here below. No, what? It's not her and it is her." He slapped the device. "Make sense." He rushed towards the door and pointed the device at the handle. With a quick burst the lock hissed as the lock broke. He rushed past the door and down the stairs.

"Doctor?" Clara followed behind him worried for him and for this her.

Deep the building someone watched the video feed of their actions. They were hidden in the shadows chuckling to themselves, "Above, between and below. Did he tell you about Rassilon's game or is it a coincidence? Still, the three of you are here and it is time to start. This is my game and this is my trap and you have no choice but to set it off. Time to get to troops ready. Kill gods, loads of chaos, and get everything I could ever want. I am going to be so busy." They chuckled to themselves.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yeah, something is happening and so far no one knows the whole story. So if you're a little lost you are right on track. If there is something you don't get I will explain it later, probably, I'll try. Well I'll get to everything that needs to be explained. A three way cross over inspired by an rp I have going on tumblr. If you liked it feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think or or liked or if there is something i really need to explain. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Catches Up

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any elements in fact. DEACON and Dea are creations of the rper alwayswatching-neversleeping on tumblr.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Catches Up

Death the Kid hadn't been the new Lord Death or the Grim reaper for very long. It came with not only new powers but new responsibilities. He wore his father's black cloak as a reminder of the promise he made to protect the world in his father place. He sat in an old throne like chair.

"Here you go eat up." Liz walked up to him handing him a quickly bought lunch she and her sister went to get.

"And drink up, Kiddo." The smiling face of one Patty Thompson handed him a cup of coffee. "Oh and Masters says hi."

The two girls hand out other lunches and cups that they had gotten for the meeting which turned out to be far fewer that they needed.

In the last few hours people had been reporting sighting of impossible things and there were always the two same figure and a third one that seemed to be replaced sometimes. What really got their attention was that one of those figures happened to be one of their own.

"Mama." Maka kept replaying the vision of her mother with the sword against the reptile like woman in her head. Maka also had the feeling that she had seen the silver haired girl somewhere before too. As they started to investigate the matter the death scythes arrived with their meister to report their own odd little scene.

And then they started to get more.

Right at the moment at his weapons insistence Kid was eating lunch as a hulking man with a strange eye a petite woman with a polka dot dress reporting their own experience.

The woman known as Eruka Frog fixed her long orange hat as she spoke, "I've been having a headache since before it started."

"Yeah, me too." The rather large man spoke. He was known as Free the immortal werewolf, he looked like just a big man but when he wanted to he could become a wolf. There was his eyes, an actual eye he ripped from a witch. "We were minding our own business when everything started to change around us. It looked like we had been sent to mountains."

"Then we saw this small girl in the snow with long white hair." Eruka explained. "I saw her lips move and the snow just started to act up and slammed into Yeti."

"Yeti?" Kid couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I ran into one in the alps." Free told him off handily. " Most are fun guys. The rest to are monks now and then there are a few that like causing trouble. This one looked like he had some sort of device jammed into its skull."

"Yeah, that's when we saw a woman and a man in brown suit on its back." Free tapped his chin. "Now that I think about it there was something familiar about them."

"Everything changed back to normal and we've had a headaches since." Eruka finished their retelling.

"That's odd." Kid commented.

"You're not the only one." They turned around to see four more students arriving.

The pink haired girl was being carried on the back of her boy friend whose hair was mostly two black spikes. Besides them were boy with a vizor on and a girl with long dark hair.

"I've had a headache too." Kim the pink haired witch commented. "I checked with Arisa, Risa and Angela and they got one too."

"Are you all right?" Maka couldn't help but ask. "Why is Ox carrying you?"

Kim gave a small shrug. "He offered." The witch pouted a little.

Ox fixed his thick glass as he tried to hide a blush and their weapons traded glances.

"So, it seems anyone with magic or Soul perception is going to sense when those anomalies happen but only someone with magic like witch will get these headaches." Kid summed up to the crowed that had gathered in the Death Room. Kid looked around the room that seemed to stretch on forever whose walls and ceiling matched the blue sky outside.

"Yeah, good for us." Kim lamented at the dull throbbing in her head.

"That's nothing natural." Free growled. "It felt wrong. I've lived a long time and seen a lot of strange things but that just felt wrong. Everything I've felt made me want to run."

"Made you want to run?" Stein took a step forwards and questioned.

The adults were trying to observe and take a step back letting the next generation take on more control but that observation got Stein's attention.

Stein fixed the screw in his head and asked, "You are an immortal werewolf why would you feel the need to run?"

"I'm going to let you in on a secret: immortal are even more scared of death than mortal. Most immortals let themselves believe the hype that there is nothing that can kill you and that's what got every other werewolf killed." His experience with the Kishin and it's madness reminded him of terror and he hand't forgotten it.

"Everyone but you?" Stein noted.

"Yeah, so trust me when I say I'm not like the others. This thing is bad enough to make me think it can actually kill. That's something you don't want to be close to."

A voice boomed, "For once the immortal is right."

A portal opened up in the room leading to the witches realm and two figures came out of it before it closed. One was a tall woman with black hair that gave her the look like she had cat ears. Stray marks on her face made it look like she had whiskers and she wore a black and white kimono. The woman besides her was shorter and hovered in the air. She wore a dark tattered robe and robe that covered her body all adored with elongated safety pin. Her white hat looked like a sharp tooth grin, a few hairs stuck out from under the at to reveal gray hairs. One eyes was seen in the shadows of the hat the other half of her face was covered with bandages marked with 1/2 after that time Free had torn out her eye.

"The Witch Judge and Mabaa the head Witch. Welcome." Kid got and greeted them. He got up placing his lunch on the chair.

Mabaa looked from under her hat and said, "Nyamu."

"Hello Lord Death." The Witch Judge spoke in her usual serious tone. "We come with troubling news. Hour ago in the Witches Realm started to have visions."

"Let me guess. A blonde woman, a silver haired girl and a man possibly wearing a brown suit or one wearing a bow tie and all three in the middle of some sort battle?"

"Actually the one I saw they were at a beach making sandcastles." The Witch Judge said a little timidly. "Though some witches said they saw them ridding a dragon."

A flash of light fell from the ceiling and hit the ground, as the light faded a shining sword was embedded in the floor.

"Oh no." Was general response to the sword.

In a flash of light the sword transformed into a small white penguin like creature with an upturn nose. He held a small cane and a top hat. "Greetings."

"No!" Kid and Black Star both yelled in shock and horror.

"It's the funny alien!" Patty cheered at the sight of the only Excalibur.

"What are you doing here?!" Kid yelled at it.

"Come to observe again?" Tezca Tlipoca spoke from his mirror.

"I bring warning." The annoying sword spoke.

"Warning? What kind of warning?" Kid was unsure of what to make of this.

"Years ago, long before the fall of Camelot the witch Morgan La Fey spoke of a prophecy."

"Morgan La Fey!" Spirit and the witches were in shock.

"What about her?" Maka knew the name but didn't get the response.

Kim started to explain, "She is one of the most hated witches. Her crimes not only led to the destruction of a kingdom that accepted witches and fairies but her crimes lead to the death of her brother and her son."

"Ah, that was the witch we killed to make me into a death scythe." Spirit said in a shudder. "We didn't know who we were dealing with and she almost killed us but you mother waited for the right moment and got a good shot and we won out in the end." He looked at his daughter.

"If I may continue." Excalibur tapped his cane. "I hold no love for the woman but before the madness took her and she broke the alliance between man, witches and the spirits of the world she was gifted with a sight. She made a prophecy. She said that when the trinity appeared as like ghosts, their past would echo across the worlds into the future and that would only foretell of a great storm. That the time of truth would come and the location of the Magnum Opus would be revealed. The skies would crack open and the anguish of billions of souls would ring out into the air as all things is washed away."

The room went silent at that.

"How can you be sure this is what she meant?" Kid asked.

"Because the trinity is the name of a group. I received a vision myself in my cave and I saw the three of them standing together in battle. I have known their forms, I know their faces since I first walked this world. It is because of them I first met Arthur. The only one difficult to tell is the man but no matter what guise or form he takes I will always recognize his aspect, I will always recognize Merlin."

"Merlin?" Kid had heard that name before. His father told him long ago that Merlin had been a sort of student of his but also someone that infuriated him and saved him on some of his darkest days.

"Something is happening." Free broke the conversation. "I'm getting this feeling, the same kind of feeling I got right before that weird thing happened."

"Can you sense where one of those illusions is going to happen?" Maka asked already coming up with something.

"I think, its pretty close too if I'm right." Free replied.

Kid had an idea where this was already going, "Maka, Black Star, Ox and Kim take Soul, Tsubaki, Harvar and Jackie to see if you can find out anything from these illusions."

"Soul?" Maka questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure that Soul will be able to do more with you there than be here." Kid told her. He turned to the death scythes and their meisters, "I would like you to get the other students and get them to help keep people calm. If people see these illusions they might start to panic. If anything does happen have everyone look for shelter in the school."

"Lord Death." Spirit Albarn walked up to his new boss. "I want to go with Maka and the others." The older man gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Go!" Kid relented figuring that the death scythe wanted to make sure his ex-wife hadn't gotten into any danger.

He watched the man following the witch Eruka who was more than a little eager to leave the presence of the Witch Judge since their last meeting she sentenced her to death.

The room emptied out leaving Kid, the Thompson sisters and the two witches all who were staring at Excalibur.

"Why deliver this warning?" Kid couldn't help but question the weapon. "You've never been one to offer help so easily."

"If this is about the prophecy than my friends are in danger and I would like not to lose anymore so soon." Excalibur said without a hint of his usual pride or arrogance.

The others looked at one another shocked by his unusual sincerity.

Worlds away, literally worlds away, in Japan the sun had set and the night had fallen. Ayumu had been racing around trying to find the necromancer. He huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

Leafs descended from above and with a quick woosh Seraphim showed up.

Coming down the road Haruna joined this group, "I didn't find the necromancer."

"Neither have I." Sera said in her usual stoic manner though a tone of worry enter her voice.

"No me neither." Ayumu said looking around.

"Hoot hoot!"

They looked up to see a barn owl of all things flying down to them.

"Hello there." Stepping out of the darkness Anderson greeted them.

"Anderson?" Ayumu was more than little confused.

"Listen carefully I don't think any of us have much time."

"Wow, look at that." Haruna looked at the owl.

Ayumu grabbed her by a stray hair on her head and pulled her back, "Listen, if someone says we don't have much time you should listen."

"It's about Eucliwood." Anderson told them and that got their attention. "After she left the Underworld things happened. There was a mage who collected the blood of the member of the Seventh Abyss that the King of the Night had killed. The mage used it as a powerful talisman that captured images in paper."

"Blood magic!" Haruna yelled at the explanation. "That is old stuff but powerful."

"Yes, which is why all the pages inked in that blood have been carefully guarded. Some of them told of events that seemed yet to happen."

"What did they show?" Seraphim noted the fear in the young man's voice.

"Something that could only be described as horrific. The mage stole and burned the pages in horror but did give people some idea of what would happen. He said that a great evil would twist the strings of fate."

"You can't possibly think that is about Eu!" Ayumu knew that people had hunted her for her power which affect the mythical strings but she was far too kind spirited to use them to hurt anyone.

"No, of course not." Anderson was quick to reassure him. "Let me show you." Anderson pulled out three sheets in blood that formed images on the pages. The pages seemed burned. "They managed to pull some sheets from the flames and gave them to me when I was allowed to transfer to school here and I think you can see why." One page had images of Anderson standing before a throne room and Eucliwood on that throne.

"That is the King of the Night and Nene." Ayumu said to his shock as he recognized two figures.

"Yes, and those scenes played out before me today which is why I was given these." Anderson held out another sheet one which pictured Eu, a man with a bow tie holding a device and woman wearing dark clothes armed with a gun and a sword.

"So Lady Hellscythe is in danger?" Seraphim started to panic.

"You bet she is. The mage did tell us what else was on the burned pages. He said they told a story about the Lady of Hellish Scythes, the Sainted Physician and the Lady of Weapons Who carries the Flames that Purify would have the strings of fates wrapped around them. They would be gathered to face a horrid evil and a storm that threatens to wash everything away."

"That doesn't sound good." Haruna hugged the owl for comfort.

"One more thing." Anderson held out the last page which showed an image of a tall building with a storm wrapped around it.

"I know that building." Ayumu said his heart racing. "I've seen it. That has to be where Eu went."

Ayumu ran towards which forcing Sera and Haruna to chase after him.

Anderson tore the pages apart and tossed them into a trash bin. The owl landed on his shoulder. "Good luck guys you're going to need it." He walked away knowing something terrible was getting ready to rear its head.

Nearby in that very building Kami continued to walk until she came to a room with a steel door and heavy security.

"What's behind this?" Kami smiled at the other woman.

"You can't go in there. I don't even have the key so-"

"What's your name?" Kami asked her.

"Pallas."

"Oh, interesting name. You know, I like to think I'm a good judge of character, though looking at my ex-husband I could be wrong. And I know something is happening and frankly I know you are lying. I also know that you don't belong in this world but neither do I." Kami punched her in the gut and the second her fist made contact white sparks shot out. That was a shot of Kami soul's wavelength forced out her fist sparking out so intensely that it almost looked like white flames.

Pallas flew into the opposite wall and unconsciousness took her when she hit the floor. Kami was at the keypad that locked the door. Pulling up her sleeve she revealed a small device on her wrist and she started to push the buttons. Within seconds the key pad unlocked and the steel door opened. "I have to thank Jack for showing me to use this."

She walked past the door and closed it behind her.

A few moments later the Doctor raced into the floor and spotted the metal door.

"Doctor!" Clara instead noted the woman on the floor.

He ran over to her and scanned her with his screwdriver. "Don't worry about her, she's just knocked out. Oh, that energy shouldn't be here." The sonic screwdriver binged and he turned it to the door. "We have to go in there." He was a man on mission and with a whirl of the device the key pad burst with spark and the door swung open.

"Doctor!" Clara called to him taking one more look at the woman. Something had gotten into the Doctor and got every bit of his focus away from the world. She wondered what could do that. Clara raced after him."What has got to you?" She asked him. "You didn't give a second look at that woman."

"Things aren't what they seem and I've run into her type before and they are more sturdy that they look."

"Her type? What does that mean?"

"Shush!" The Doctor told her putting a finger on his lips. He held out his sonic screwdriver before him. "I don't think we are alone. Someone had to knock her out."

As they turned a corner they found a gun stuck into his face.

"Whoa!" Clara yelled out.

A tall woman with blonde hair held the gun at his face, "Doctor?"

"Kami?" The Doctor said.

They both lowered their item and quickly shared a hug.

"I hate when you do that!" He scolded her.

"Oh, it was funny. I heard you coming the second the door opened and then I saw your souls coming. I have the safety on."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Eu." Kami pulled away putting the gun in her holster. "I was about to see her when something started to disrupt my soul perception. Something has been distorting space and time."

"And you decided to check up on it?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes, and it's a good thing I did. It involves us, all three of us, Eu included." Kami turned around and walked to what she found. "We can have a proper hello later."

"So I take it that you know each other." Clara said watching how the spoke to one another.

He smiled at her, "I've known her life times and if it involves Eu too…." He just walked forwards.

"Who is Eu?" Clara questioned walking behind him.

Outside that room Eu finally reached the floor and could feel something pulling at her. She passed the woman on the floor and saw the open door and just stepped inside. Down the hall she could hear voice speaking. Soon she found a great big room with computers, machines and a metal structure over their heads. Energy ran through metal symbols on the circles formed a triangle and each held one item in a small dome and a small pillar with an orb in the middle.

One held a ripped piece of black fabric. "That looks to be a piece of a dress I had but it got ripped." Kami said, "Something about it just feels like me

The Doctor looked at a silver device, broke, with a coral handle and a blue tip. The Doctor looked at it, "My old screwdriver. I broke it trying to contact the Atraxi. It broke down and I tossed it to the ground somewhere in Leadworth. I should have picked it up."

In the final doom Eu saw a single long silver hair. Eu tapped her foot to get their attention and held out a notepad.

_That is my hair._

"Eu?" The Doctor and Kami looked at her and spoke at the same time. Both of them quickly ran and embraced the girl.

"What is going on?" Clara was getting fed up with being ignored. "Who are they?"

"This is Eucliwood Hellscythe and this is Kami-" He paused and looked at the woman. "Did you change your last name back to your maiden name?"

"No, it's still Albarn I don't want to do all the paper work to change it." Kami told him flatly.

"And this seems to be old science." The Doctor looked around.

"Really? It looks more like something you'd see at a black mass for witches with a techno vibe."

"Clarke's Third law: Any technology sufficiently advance is indistinguishable from magic. This is old stuff, the kind of technology from the dark time of the Universe. They type of technology that was used by the Old ones, the Racnoss, The Nestene, The Great Vampires, Hervoken, the Carrionites, the Daemos, the Eternals. A time of blood and magic were this was the technology that could change the cosmos."

"Still haven't explained what it is?" Clara pointed out.

"I'm not exactly sure. It looks like something I saw in a museum on Gallifrey. Something meant to twist the web of time but it was ruled too dangerous."

"And it has us in it's sights." Kami pointed out.

"A hair, a ripped piece of clothes and a screw driver, each is meant to make a connection to us."

"Like a voodoo doll?" Clara pointed out. "You need something of the person you want it to work on."

"A DNA replication module, I'm sure you'll find a bit of skin on the piece of cloth and my screw driver." He looked up at the structure around them. "It's causing stress on the wall between the dimensions, this world is starting to bleed into others, the Land of Fiction, the Abstract, The Underworld, Villers, the E-Space and so many more."

"That all sounds bad." Clara couldn't help but say.

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it. Soon rips and tears are going to form and then chaos. Things that you don't want to imagine are going to start to happen."

"And what does it mean to us?" Kami looked around the room.

"It means we are here." The Doctor said. "The web of time has started to close on us changing events ever so slightly making sure that we all arrived here at this time. Its just like Eu's power changing things around us slowly. Your soul perception brought you here and I was told by DEACON about the anomalies one way or another we'd be here. That's going to have effects else where too, it will bounce down our personal time lines." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "Our past, whenever we have been together will echo into the present through the tears and cracks like an after image. It should focus on people who we are close to use, whoever have tangled our personal time lines with, and places that we are connected too. That will spread given time."

"Great!" Kami said with sarcasm dripping off her voice. "The Universe is ending and everyone will see us before it happens. I wonder how long until people start blaming us."

"Let's not give them a shot." The Doctor said. "It won't be easy but if I can figure out the controls just right I might be able to stop it and put everything in reverse. It won't fix it but it will stop things form getting worse. Its like tearing a shirt pushing the pieces together won't fix the shirt, it needs mending."

"We need to figure out how to mend the shirt of the Universe?" Kami said watching the Doctor jump on the controls.

At Death City Black Star and the others arrived at wide balcony on the second floor of the school.

"This is the place." Free growled. "I can feel it, it's about to start."

The air around them started to shimmer and the scene quickly changed.

"Hurry up Soul!" Maka hurried along with Soul.

He slipped on his black jacket, "Come on Maka, do you think I'm going to wear that monkey suit on a mission."

They found themselves in an open field. Maka's mom stood next to a man in a brown suit and the girl with the amor. Maka couldn't help but think she had seen them before.

The man spoke with a british accent, "Arcateen V, is one of the most peaceful places in the Universe. The arcateenians are one of the most brilliant singers and poets and lucky us she wants to sing us a song for helping save her home."

They all turned their attention to a purple glowing form that floated above the trio, she emanated with an inner white light. She started to sing, it was enchanting like hearing a hundred choirs singing all at once in perfect harmony. The sound seemed to resonate across the air. At that moment the whole thing flickered for a second as the Doctor began his work.

Maka took a step forward and reached toward her mother's hand without thinking. "Mama? I felt her."

"That shouldn't happen." Free took a step back. "That yeti went right through me."

"Mama can you hear me?"

Eruka croaked, "We should move. This whole thing feels wrong."

Back in the building the Doctor started to work the controls. "A little poking and I might figure out how they work."

"Sorry I can't allow that." Pallas stomped into the room as she adjusted her glass. "Let me give you some advice: If you're going to attack a witch make sure to kill her."

Silvery gray feathers formed in her hands. Pallas flicked her wrists and the feathers shot at them like they were throwing knives.

Kami jumped in front of the other and clapped her hands together, "Soul force!"

Spark shot off her palms as she held out her palms the sparks grew until it looked like a wave of white fire and the feather's exploded on contact.

"Still got the temper!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yes, I'm working on it but be grateful I could never do anything like that before I got anger issues." Kami yelled back.

"I'll send your ex husband a fruit basket!" The Doctor hurried back to his work on the controls.

Kami rolled her eyes as she readied the next attack.

"Oh, a meister." Pallas spat out the words. "I didn't think I'd see one of your kind in this world. That's why I didn't bother with soul protect."

"Sorry to disappoint. Might as well tell you my real name, it's Kami Albarn, maybe you heard of me?"

Pallas flinched at the name, "You're the one that made Death's scythe."

"You should see my daughter." Kami smirked.

Pallas started to throw more feather at them. Kami pulled out a fan from her pocket and slapped it close and it transformed into a long katana, the sword was a magical gift left to her by her mother and she knew how to use it. Kami used to slice up the feathers. One of the silvery feathers moved past her and headed towards Clara.

Clara flinched as she saw the feather move towards her but Eu moved in front of her. Eu held out her arm, the gauntlet on her arm readied and as the feather approached it just sort of fizzled out into nothingness.

"What?" Pallas panicked because she thought was impossible.

Kami smiled, "Anti-magic armor, a wonderful woman made that for her."

"Clara! Over here!" The Doctor bellowed waving her over. "Help me on the controls!"

"How are they doing that? I mean magic isn't real, is it?"

"Its real enough, they're born with energies and know how to control them. There is a science behind them even though they call it magic." He worked the controls as quickly as he could. "Now help."

Back with Maka and the other Maka was captivated by the image of her mother.

"Maka!" Soul yelled trying to get her to leave. Everyone else had already moved back and out of the illusion.

"It's the moon!" Tsubaki told them. "Since the battle we've all been affected and by now the worst of it has faded from out mind but its based on desire for a loving mother that Crona never had."

"Maka misses her mom." Black Star put it bluntly.

"This thing seems real enough that is making her actually believe it." Soul gritted his teeth as he realized what was happening.

None of them had a single clue if it was really dangerous but they were worried.

Soul grabbed Maka, "We have to go Maka. That isn't your mother, that is just an image."

"It feels like her."

"Maka, you are better than this." Soul told her. "Don't let the madness take you."

Outside the illusion the other waited. Maka's father looked at the shimmering wall of light before them. He wanted to jump back in and drag Maka out. He touched the wall and he wanted to push through but it didn't let him. He panicked, "Maka! Get out!"

Back in the building energy started to course around the structure and the room started to shake. In the middle of the three objects stood a small pillar with a blue orb in it which started to glow brighter and brighter. They didn't put much attention to it until one stray feather hit it and it started to shake as a crack began to form.

"Oh that is very not good." The Doctor paused in horror.

Pallas just ran out of the room as quickly as she could and slammed the steel door close. Without hesitation she hit the emergency button hidden next to the key pad panel which brought down another secure door on it. Then she still ran.

Spirit and the others watch the shimmering wall that they now found unable to breach. Then it blinked away but there was no Maka or Tsubaki or Black Star or Soul. Spirit fell to his knees in shock. He spotted an angel statue on the corner of a building with its hands covering its eyes as if it were crying along with him, he wished for a miracle.

"It's going to blow!" The Doctor studied the orb back in the building. He moved back to the group watching the orb shook.

A moment later a great force erupted out with a blinding white light shaking the building.

* * *

**Authors notes: Hello again. I have been busy working on this chapter and it went long than expected and so I split it and now have a good chunk of the next chapter started. I might need a beta. Any I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think or just saying hi. I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Family Reunion

Nene and Chris continued to drink. The man at the cart had passed out already as he couldn't hold his liquor nearly as well as the two women. Chris continued to drink away. Nene was fixing her long red hair putting two black bat shaped decorations in it. That was when they heard a loud boom and a flash of light in the sky.

"I was right something is happening." Nene said before tacking another swig of her drink.

"Well, that explains your hair. I think you're expecting someone special to show up." Chris gave her a drunken grin.

"No!" Nene protested.

"Okay, don't be like that. I think we're close enough friends to talk about this. I don't care that you like them like that. I know things aren't ideal between you two, there are huge issues on the other end but you should give them a try." Chris took another drink. "Besides isn't that the reason you moved here to this world. So you could have a peaceful life if not you can just go back to the Underworld."

Nene didn't make eye contact, "No, I like it here. I see the beauty they saw about this world. I made my choice for this place and no matter what I don't think I'll change it."

"Even though your life is shorter?" Chris cocked her head to the side.

"No, I don't think I will. You know the only magic power I have is to negate peoples powers so I can't produce the mana the same ways you can. Without all the free flowing mana in the underworld I'll age about as fast as the humans here. I have a few decades in me and I'm happy with that. I think you sometimes live too long, I'd be happy with a nice easy life for a while and grow old before it's all done."

"Well, I'll miss you in a few decades but I guess we should have a drink to the now." Chris raised a glass.

At the bottom of the building Ayumu and the others just arrive din time to see one of the top floors shudder and light exploded outwards shattering windows.

"Eu!" Ayumu just knew that something happened and feared the worst.

Haruna turned to Sera, "Leafy you have to carry us up there!"

A huge pair of leather black bat like wings stretched out of Seraphim's back. Seraphim was a vampire of a clan that were also ninjas, so yeah they weren't someone you wanted to get their bad side. Her eyes turned bright red and she grabbed Haruna and Ayumu. Dust blew away as she flew into the air carrying them both.

Inside the building as the dust started to settle Clara opened her eyes. She had curled up trying to protect her head when it seemed like everything was ready to explode but looked around to find both Kami and the Doctor beside her ducking too. Eu stood up holding out her arms forming a purple bubble of energy around them protecting them from the blast.

The bubble vanished and Eu swayed back and forth before she started to fall.

Kami caught her and kissed her on her forehead. "That's my girl." Kami spoke with undying admiration.

The Doctor took Eu from Kami's hands. "You are brilliant." He whispered to her. "Let's get you to the Tardis so you can rest."

"So is everything okay, now?" Clara looked around at the destruction as the dust settled and the walls that now had new holes.

"No, not at all." The Doctor admitted. "Reversing the polarity didn't work this time. We slowed the damage down a little but it's still happening. The whole thing became unstable the last few moments."

There was a loud creak as the steel doors fell off their hinges and hit the ground. They heard a loud groan and Kami took a hesitant step forward.

"What?" Kami said out loud as the dust cleared to reveal four figures on the floor. Kami's eyes fell onto a girl in pig tails wearing a black coat. "Maka?"

The girl looked up opening up her eyes, "Mama? Mama!"

She wrapped arms around the older woman.

"Huh? What?" Black Star muttered. "What? Maka's mom is actually here?"

Tsubaki looked around, "What happened? How did this happen?" She had only met Maka's mother once and that seemed to be her but Tsubaki questioned how did everything changed around them.

"Hot librarian!" Soul shouted.

"What?" Both Maka and Kami asked confused by the reaction.

"Well, you do sort of have that look going." Clara pointed out playing with her ears as the ringing had just stopped there.

"What are you doing here?!" Kami asked the meisters and weapons ignoring the comment for now.

"What are you doing here?" Maka retorted. "I've tried to contact you for a while and I haven't got any message from you. I thought the worst happened to you when no one seemed to be able to find you."

"I have a good explanation for that." Kami told her. "No, I mean, how did you get here?"

"The tears." The Doctor admitted. "I hit everything into reverse if they were close to the echoes of our past they might have gotten pulled in. Tangled strings of the web of time since they are close to you and just got dragged in here too."

"It's you two," Maka looked at the Doctor and Eu. "I saw both of you in that illusion with that lizard lady."

"Vastra?" Doctor couldn't help but ask, the man asks a lot when he doesn't know what's happening. "I get this is a tender family reunion but this room was the source of an explosion and I think we should leave before things start collapsing. I've been buried alive before and I would rather not do that again."

"Right! Everyone we go now!" Kami yelled out as she moved to the door.

No one was going to argue and they headed out with her.

Maka called out to her. "Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"When we are not in under attack, Maka!" Kami pulled out her gun and held out her sword.

Her those words woke Eu up and caused jumped out of the Doctor arm's and the Doctor held out his screwdriver, why since it's not a weapon is a question that many have asked. They were ready to face the figures that were heading their way. They really couldn't see much as the explosion had taken out the power to the floor and a few next to it.

"Lady Hellscythe." Sera stepped out of the darkness. "Are you well?"

_I'm tired and a hungry._

Eu's expressionless face showed the faintest signs of being tired.

"It's just like the picture." Ayumu looked at the trio in shock.

"Oh it's you, Ayumu." Kami said. " I saw the soul of the vampire and thought it was someone else."

"You know me?" Ayumu was more than a little surprised.

"Yeah, the only time we met you were dead." Kami looked over to the smaller girl. "And that must mean you're Haruna. Eu does talk about you a lot."

Before anything could be said a loud thumping could be heard.

Pallas showed up a little worst for the wear and more than ready to slaughter. "You think you are so clever blowing up the machines and the arithmetic magic array. We only needed it to get you three here."

"Got that." Doctor said.

"Figured as much." Kami added.

_That was obvious._

Eu held out her notepad.

"The real question is: why put the whole universe on the brink to bring us?" The Doctor glared at the woman.

"Yeah, my boss gave me orders not to interact with you and not to let you talk. I think I'll let them do the talking."

The stomping grew loud and the sound of metal feet stomping on the ground. Metal men in unison stomped before them.

"Cybermen." The Doctor said in shock.

Pallas smiled a wickedly. "My boss has been getting ready for a long time and had these waiting to play security. Their organic bits have been removed and they're been reprogrammed, they won't harm me or you three, but they need new organ donors. Go fetch boys."

Many people in that room could be considered warriors but Kami and the Doctor would be the only one's you'd consider strategists. Kami also had a knack on making anything into a weapon even other people's soldiers.

"So let's see how good the programing is?" She held out the revolver and pointed it at the witch's head and pulled the trigger.

The Cybermen quickly grouped before the witch blocking the attack.

Kami smiled at herself, she guessed they'd protect Pallas so she continued to aim for her. The bullets did nothing to the machines but gridlock the cybermen in front of the witch. She turned the sword back into a fan and tucked that away not wanting to get too close to them.

"All right keep moving." Kami told the others. "Stay behind us. They don't want to hurt us and won't go through us to get to you." She continued to fire.

"What are those things?" Maka asked she let her soul perception look onto the metal men only to find nothing close to a soul in them. "They don't have souls."

"They're not alive in the typical sense." The Doctor started on his explanations. "Cybermen are part of robot part man. These don't have any of the fleshy bits and are looking for some. You." None of them liked the sound of that. "Its like being an organ donor except you're alive and screaming." They liked the sound of that even less.

Cybermen fired a red laser blast at them. Kami pushed them on. "Okay, I'm out of bullets." She put away her revolver.

"You're out of bullets!" Ayumu yelled at her as he felt the situation really needed more bullets.

"It's a revolver, they don't hold that many bullets." Kami pulled out her glock and continued firing. "Look for an un-shattered window!"

"Why?" Haruna shouted wondering why would that matter at such a time.

"There!" Kami ignored the questions and pushed everyone towards the one window that seemed to still be standing.

The Doctor studied the window, "Why is this one the only one still standing?"

Kami yanked him away from the window putting him in front of the others as the cybermen approached.

Kami started to run facts around her head forming a plan, the whole threat about having your organs ripped out was good motivation.

"Maka?" Kami asked standing in front of her. "Marie told me that they were getting ready to teach you how to fly. How did those lessons go?"

"I don't think my lessons are the most important thing right now." Maka watched as the metal men only paused to move in front of the witch when Kami fired.

"No, it's really important."

"Yes, I passed them. I have no trouble flying why-"

"Black Star, well, you are Black Star I'm sure you'll find a way down."

"Of course." Black Star said without hesitation. "What are we talking about?"

"Seraphim?" Kami turned her head towards the dark haired young woman.

"Yes." She said quick and to the point.

"You flew Ayumu and Haruna up here?" Kami didn't think that the elevators would be working. The vampire gave a form nod.

"Clara!" Kami turned to the woman. "It's Clara, right?"

"Yes it is." Clara said just as confused as everyone else.

"Maka take her out with you." Kami ordered.

"Okay…." Maka still had no idea what to do.

"Everyone out the windows!"

"What?" Was the general response.

"All the windows were shattered." Kami didn't even bother to looked at the cybermen as she fired again and again as the bullets ran out on her second gun. "Out the windows!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the stomping of the metal feet sound louder than before. Seraphim's wings expanded behind her, she didn't like the idea of running but these were monsters of a sort she had never seen. If what they said was true they offered a fate worse than death. Seraphim quickly grabbed Haruna and Ayumu and pulled them out of the nearest empty hole that once held a glass window. She ignored their yelps or screams as she pulled them into the air.

Black Star quickly took Tsubaki's hand into his own. Tsubaki smiled warmly about him, there was something about the confident look that he gave her that made her believe that everything would be all right. In a flash of light Tsubaki transformed into an elegant sword in his firm hand. A dark shadow reached from the sword and around his body almost like scarf. Black Star without fear leapt out of the window and the shadow stretched to the ground holding him up.

"How-" Clara began but shut her mouth seeing Soul start to glow.

Soon the boy was replaced with a large scythe which Maka quickly grabbed. Maka spun the scythe around holding the scythe shaft, soon a pair of large white wings made of white energy formed near the blade.

"Let's go!" Maka yelled grabbing Clara's hand and forcing her to sit on the scythe. Clara instinctually grabbed the girl glad to have something to hold onto. They lifted from the ground and jetted out of the building into the air as the cybermen reached for them.

Maka looked back seeing her mother put away the gun.

Pallas moved in front of the Cybermen twirling a silver feather between her fingers. "Very good." The Cybermen formed a semi circle around the Doctor, Kami and Eu. "Hold them off until they all left. That's fine, we don't want them or need them. I'm not even sure how they all got here but that doesn't matter. You'll come with us."

"Stop showing off." The Doctor grinned at Kami.

"Oh, you had to say something didn't you. I was waiting to say something when she started to monologue and maybe tell us about her boss." Kami sighed annoyed.

"Sorry." The timelord shrugged.

"I just have to answer two questions." Kami told Pallas. "To answer yours Doctor: it's the only one that didn't shatter because I melted it before I came in." Kami let a few sparks dance on her fingers. "Soul force works best on things with souls but it can have some effects on the world around us too. My soul force is intense when I'm motivated." Kami smirked as she noticed Pallas confused features staring at the still intact window. "To answer the question you asked before: I got in through the melted window." Kami grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Doctor grab Eu's hand."

The Doctor smiled grabbing the small girl's hand.

"Stop trying to confuse me." Pallas huffed.

The three of them stood with their back to the window and then Kami just fell backwards through the glass window yanking the others with her. Pallas stared in shock as the widow just rippled as they went through it After a moment it just simply vanished leaving another gapping hole but with melted edges.

"What the he-" Pallas started but was cut off by the sounds of a motorcycles engine.

The witch raced forwards the hole and looked over the edge with surprise like none she had ever had before. "You have to be kidding me."

The unlikely trio was ridding on a motorcycle that was traveling on the side of a building as if ignoring gravity.

"My anti-grav motor bike!" The Doctor shouted in glee as he made sure to hold onto Kami as she drove.

"Yeah, I sort of took it from UNIT. I know how you hate it when they get their hands on future tech."

"So you stole it from one of the most well connected organizations in the world, one that deals with aliens on a daily basis?"

Kami reeved the engines as they speed downwards on the building. "Stole? No, it's yours, isn't? I just borrowed it and now I'm returning it to the rightful owner." Kami smiled. "Hold on." She kept a hand on the handles as passed back a helmet. "Eu put on the helmet."

Eu held onto the Doctor but carefully grabbed the helmet and put it on. It wasn't the most comfortable ride but they managed to all three climbed onto the bike parked side ways on the building. Now they just held on hopping not to fall off.

"You wouldn't have another one of those, would you?" The Doctor asked trying to avoid her long hair entering his mouth.

"No, I wasn't expecting to pick up anyone." Kami told him off.

"Still you saw a need to bring a powerful perception filter."

"I didn't want to be spotted on a motorcycle on a building!" She shouted at him careful to slow down as they neared the ground floor. "Where did you park the Tardis?"

"On the roof." The Doctor said so very quiet.

"Hold on!" Kami told them as she spun the bike around and started to drive up the building.

Pallas had been as shocked as the other as they watched the bike drive. "Shoot them!" She snapped out of it yelling at the cybermen. "We can't let them get away. Let's shot them out of the sky!" She pointed Sera, Maka, Black Star and Clara. "They'll come to us for them."

With their arm mounted lasers the cybermen moved to the edge of the building and began to fire at them.

"Move back!" Seraphim ordered them. "We can't stay this close."

"Get away!" The Doctor yelled out to them. "Take this! We will find you!" He tossed his screwdriver as far away as he could.

Maka flew down towards it and Clara grabbed it out the air and while trying to avoid laser blasts. One of the cybermen leveled his blaster at the flying scythe when the motorcycle reached that level, they jumped onto the cybermen and used it to clear the gap made by all the shattered windows.

The laser shot off inside the building forcing the Pallas to duck behind the remains a desk. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up knowing who must have called, "Sir?"

"Leave the building." The voice told her.

"Sir?"

"Let them go, I'll keep track them. The space time in the building has become a little unstable and…. You really don't want to be there in a few minutes because of that unique explosion. I'll bring you into the top floor, the party is about to start."

Pallas and all the cybermen were engulfed in light before they vanished.

Up on the roof there was a snap of fingers and the Tardis doors snapped open as the motorcycle jumped onto the roof and drove straight into it. The doors closed behind them and soon a wind whirled and the box vanished.

They had been running for several minutes, and by running I mean mostly flying, before they reached somewhere they thought they were safe and landed.

Clara stared in shock still not understanding how she saw one girl grow bat like wings and then watch two more turn into weapons. She was a little less surprised to see them change back.

Maka turned to Clara and asked, "What's that?"

"Right." Clara held out the screwdriver and hit its button making it whirl.

They didn't wait long as the wind began to pick up and soon with a strange vroop a strange old blue police box began to materialize before them.

The doors opened up and the Doctor walked out smiling followed with Eu playing with a helmet on her head. After a quick moment she tossed it back into the Tardis.

Kami walked out fixing her skirt, "I knew I should have worn pants."

"I need a lot of explanations!" Clara was the first to yelled out.

"I just had the Tardis zone in on the sonic screwdriver." The Doctor was quick to explain.

"Not that! Everything else." Clara couldn't help but yell him.

"Clara." Kami said ever so calmly. "Before you get going there is something I need to do." She turned to the Doctor. "Its time we have a proper hello." Her right hand gently stroked his thin face. "Doctor…." She raised her foot before she stomped on his as hard as she could.

"OW!" the ancient alien couldn't help but let out before pulling away his foot. He raised his injured foot up into his hands as he hopped around.

"YOU IDOIT!" Kami yelled at him at the top of her lungs. The sheer fury that dripped from her words made everyone else jump back.

As the Doctor hopped around he was stopped and Eu steadied him.

The Doctor just said, "Eu…"

Before he uttered another word the necromancer stomped his other foot with her armor covered foot.

The Doctor let out another yelp switching feet to try and avoid the pain.

Kami grabbed him and looked him in the eyes her hand back on his cheek.

"Oh, please don't slap me." The Doctor pleaded. "I've had enough of those from Jackie, Francine Jones, Amy, River and Rory… almost that whole family and Jenny but that one I had coming. I guess Vastra is due to slap me. My point is please don't slap me."

"I won't." Kami said her voice nice and level. She punctuated that thought with a headbutt.

Kami let him got and the timelord tumbled onto his rear and onto the ground right next to the Tardis. A gentle but steady rain began to fall on them and the Doctor looked up to the two women.

That's when he noticed Eu holding the notepad and whose words were smudge not by the rain but by tears.

_We missed you. We were worried._

He looked up into her azure eyes as they were clouded by the tears.

"I looked for you." Kami's voice broke into moment. "It had been so long since we both saw you. We got worried. I looked for you and then I heard of Lake SIlencio. I told myself it had to be a lie or a trick like what the Shansheeth did. I looked and you know what I found out? Nothing. All the records about you had started to vanish. It seemed that even the Daleks had forgotten about you. I told myself you had to be doing something but I started to run into people. I ran into Ace, Sarah Jane, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Jo, Ian, Barbra and so many and they all were worried like we were. They heard about Lake Silencio and they all had the same horrible thought. What if this time he was really dead?" Tears threaten to escape Kami's eyes. "Was this what was going to happen? All the records started to vanish was it some sort of timelord thing. I kept telling myself it couldn't be and then I heard about New York and the Pond. You just ran away." Kami picked him up grabbing him by his bow tie and onto his feet. The Doctor was a little taller than so she glared up and into his eyes. "You ran away. I eventually tracked the Tardis to Victorian England and to Vastra and the others. They told me what happened with you and your misadventure with the snowmen. You gave up." The Doctor wasn't sure what he saw in her stare. Was it shame? Was it disgust? Was it just sadness? "I'm sorry that you lost them but you don't just get to give up. If you want to retire then fine, you've earned more than anyone else, we'll throw you a party but you don't get to give up." She poked him in the chest. "You do a disservice to their memory and to the memory of everyone who has fought by your side and lost so much so you could keep doing all the good you do. They knew the risk, Doctor, and you have to be the biggest idiot in the Universe to think for even a second they would want you to give up your life for them. If you want to be sad and mourn them then go ahead but don't give up and don't throw the this amazing opportunity to see the universe because of them." Her voice broke a little. "And you can't make the people who love you worry and let them think that you're dead. Every single friend of your across the stars is worried that you might be dead and you don't deserve to have so many of them if you're are just going to let them think you're dead. I'm sure Amy and Rory would be the first to say that you don't deserve to be alone and you certainly don't deserve to be the one who isolates you."

The Doctor turned from the woman's fiery eyes to the cool gaze that belonged to Eu. Her icy blue eyes stared at him and they were filled with a pained expression.

The Doctor realized what everyone who heard about his death must have been going through, he never thought that his other companions would heard about his supposed death at Lake Silencio or that it could pained them.

"Madge…" He said in a hushed tone. "She was right. I'm so sorry that made you worry." He pulled in Kami and Eu close and hugged them. "I am so sorry and I promise I won't do that again."

Eu and Kami hugged him back and Kami said, "If you ever fake your death again I will personally kill you."

"I don't doubt it." The Doctor whispered.

The Doctor patted the silver haired girls head and the rain suddenly stopped.

"That was some weird rain." Black Star noted as the rain clouds began to vanish.

They others had been silent as the whole thing happened and still none were sure what happened.

A ball of purple energy formed in Eu's open palm a second later it burst outwards and suddenly everything in a circle several feet wide was bone dry.

"Thank you but try not to over exert yourself." Kami told Eu.

"I feel like I've said this a few time today but what is going on?" Clara asked getting really frustrated at the lack of anything even close to answers.

"Is it the weapon thing?" Doctor looked ta her for a second.

"Yes, that would be one of the things I was wondering about."

"They are from a world similar to this one, one designated by the timelords as the Abstract. Called such for its unique characteristic that abstract ideas were more than ideas, Death being an actual person and the soul being more physical than metaphysical. Some people can actually use their souls to attack."The Doctor pointed to Kami who let sparks of her soul force dance off her hand as a demonstration. The Doctor continued his impromptu lecture. "These people are given the title of meisters and often taught to fight with weapons. People who have the genetic trait that allows them to change their form into that of an actual weapon. I'm a little foggy on the details but it involved a witch channeling the right energies and using a science that is called magic to introduce the trait into people centuries ago." The Doctor used the opportunity to take back his screw driver.

"Okay, explain the woman with the wings and the short one in the armor." Clara pointed to those girls.

"Eu is an Underworlder." Kami decided to pick it up. "They're a lot like humans but not really. I think it's being born of a place of death that actually allows them to be a lot stronger and overall harder to kill. Eu is the keeper of a great and nearly endless source of magic in her heart. " Kami pointed at Ayumu. "That is a zombie she brought back." Kami pointed at Haruna. "Magical Garment girl which is basically a magic girl but for some reason they don't like being called that."

"Don't you dare compare me to one of those talentless hacks!" Haruna was quick to jump on that.

Kami sighed, "Yeah, you see? Anyway this one seems to be out of any sort of magic. They require some sort of tool to get their magic working and get them their magical outfit." Kami pointed at Seraphim. "And a vampire ninja, which is a vampire which is also a ninja. I really don't know what I could add there. Vampires are real and share this world but stay in the shadows. If i'm correct her village has strict rules against hurting people and only need a little blood every month or so to stay healthy."

Sera stared down the woman unsure how she knew so much about them.

"Okay, I hope everyone was paying attention to because their will test at the end." Kami joked. "Everyone introduce themselves so we can get through this with the least confusion."

"Oh, I'm Clara Oswald." Clara gave an awkward wave suddenly feeling like she was doing a report in front of class again. "I travel with the Doctor on Wednesdays."

That might be the weirdest introduction ever but soon to be out done.

Our resident zombie cleared his throat, "I'm Ayumu Aikawa a zombie." He left out his other titles but I'm sure you'll see why later.

Seraphim stood up straight, "My name is Seraphim. I am a vampire ninja. My favorite thing is the secret sword technique, The Swallow Cut. My talents is the secret sword technique, The Swallow Cut. And my hobby is the secret sword technique, The Swallow Cut."

If she's that into it must be freaking amazing.

Haruna puffed out her chest, "I'm the super genius magical Garment girl Demon Baron Haruna." I would argue that only one of those adjectives actually applies to her.

"I'm the great Black Star!" Said the blue haired ninja and rival in ego to Haruna. "I am the one that will surpass god." Hearing that Haruna glared at him sensing someone who dared to challenge her in anyway.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The young woman gave a polite bow. "I'm Black Star's partner."

"I'm Soul Eater Evans Maka's partner and the last Death Scythe." The white haired young man said with a cool and calm demeanor.

"That's me." Maka smiled. "I'm Maka Albarn demon scythe meister and her daughter." Maka said proudly looking at her mother,

"Your daughter!?" Clara couldn't believe it. "What did you have her when you were 10?!"

"I'm in my thirties." Kami told her confused by the response.

"I was thinking you were her older sister or something. I was thinking you were in your twenties if you weren't still in school. How do you do it?"

Kami just shrugged. "Exercise? I try to watch what I eat? I do bathe in a lot of hot springs."

"Wait now I recognize you!" Ayumu yelled out. "You were that sexy model with fire hands!" They all turned to the zombie boy and just stared. "I mean there was that magazine and France." He turned away from everyone's glare.

"Oh, that thing with Sofi." Kami realized. "I end up helping a friend who needed a model and everything went sideways so fasts. Glad Jack showed me how to hack use this thing to hack magazine's computer." She tapped the device on her wrist. "I really should send him some sort of thank you basket."

The finale clouds parted and the moonlight hit them and Tsubaki up and her eyes widened in surprise. "What's that?"

Black Star, Maka and Soul looked up to get to sky. A yellowish white orb hung in the sky glowing in the night.

"That's the moon." Kami told her. "The Doctor wasn't being coy when he said you slipped into another world. You've slipped into a whole another dimension. The moon here is different than the one we have back home."

If the meisters and the weapons had any hints of doubt they were gone when they saw a moon they had never seen before.

"Oh!" The Doctor waved his hands in the air. "It's my turn!"

"Go ahead." Kami waved him off letting go.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a timelord and about 1200 years old from the planet Gallifrey and travel in time and space. I like fish fingers and custard." He patted the sides of the blue box. "This is my ship the Tardis."

"That is a box not a ship." Soul just felt that he needed to point out.

"Says the boy who was a scythe." The Doctor was quick to reply.

"I'm Kami Albarn a meister mostly retired." Kami half shrugged it.

The Doctor patted Eu's head. "This is Eucliwood Hellscythe necromancer from the Underworld, we just call her Eu." The cute little necromancer waved at the group happy to let the ancient timelord do her greeting for her. "She's mine and Kami's daughter."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled out once. Despite from what world they were from everyone reacted the same way.

"Mama!" Maka was the first one to have any other words to say. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Kami put on arm on Eu's shoulder as she turned to Maka. Eu looked at Maka with wide eyes. "Eu is your sister. Remember that photo I showed you of her a while ago this is why I said I wanted you two to meet."

Maka flashed back to a trip she took with her mom to Japan to deal with some demons. On the trip they were busy but her mother showed her the picture and Maka realized that was where Maka had seen them before.

The sky turned black and Maka nor Kami moved or said anything and the Doctor and Eu both look frozen in terror. They felt something come over them.

The building they managed to escape from started to shake and the guard woke up and wander outside. Lightning seemed to spark out of the building and clouds ripped out of it shrouding the building like a storm. The guard ran as every instinct in his body told him to escape.

The other's heard began to hear a bell ringing out from inside the Tardis.

The Doctor looked up to the sky, "The explosion must have weakened and already weakened fault between space and time. "

Maka, Kami and Eu all sensed what was happening though they didn't have the Doctor's knowledge of it but they knew something bad was coming. Everyone looked up to see what they could best describe as a giant demonic mask floating above the city. A mask so big that if it fell to the ground the entire city would be squashed but there it floating above them.

"What is that?" Clara said feeling only dread from it.

"The Gate to the Underworld." The Doctor said in horror. "It must have started to slide into this dimension. I thought we had days before something like this happened but the explosion must be letting it through early."

If the giant mask wasn't nightmarish enough its eyes opened and it started to cry, it cried rivers of blood that ignored gravity and simply stream down the mask as it looked down to the world below. Its now open eyes glowed bright white and by the hundreds restless spirits escaped out its eyes. Each spirit howled into the sky.

Kami quickly drew out her sword just in time to use it to block lightning that came out of nowhere right at her. Years of fighting for her life had trained her and given her reflexes just sharp enough to block it. The blast was still strong in enough to launch her away and past the trees into a nearby park. Something fast and hidden like a shadow ran past them chasing after the woman.

"Mama!" Maka was about to go after her when several things fell from the ground before them.

They were all surrounded by figures in cloaks. One removed their hood and moved towards the group.

She looked like a girl about 16 years of age with long black hair and red eyes. Some knew her as the idol Lovely Kirara others as simply Kirara Hoshikawa but her subordinates knew her as Sarasvati. She was the leader of a clan of vampire ninjas. She spoke with a harsh tone, "Seraphim, the elders of our Village have informed me that the Guardians of Lady Hellscythe will gather and destruction will follow them. A storm whose likes have never been seen will wash away all things. I arrive to see that it already has begun. If the gate isn't closed soon this world will be flooded by wandering spirits and megalos." From under her cloak she pulled out a long sword that glimmered silvery light. "Our people are the sworn protectors of this world and I will do what needs to be done."

Not too far away Kami crashed onto the ground. She held up the sword and a great weight fell on her. Two swords clashed and Kami looked up at a teenaged girl with blonde pig tails straddled her. Her eyes were deranged and glowing red. Her face broke into a ghastly thin smile as she pressed the sword down.

She chuckled to herself, "He he! This must be my lucky day. They let me out and I get the chance to kill you."

"I thought I recognized you." Kami growled as the fight for her life started.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, I think I've gotten all the set up out of the way except showing off who behind this whole mess and why. The story is firmly underway. So this is how I'm going to break it down one section for each series where we focus on that world. First is this a zombie but we will move onto soul eater and then doctor who. So tell me what you guys think and leave a review or just say hi. Tell me if any of you were surprised by the whole family revelation.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Good,The Bad,And The Ugly

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 04: The Good,The Bad and The Ugly

Kami was on her back and had a sword being pushed towards her. That is a position that you wouldn't want to be in. Kami had spent most of her life fighting, getting into fights with other children when they picked on her, sparring with other meisters in school or just fighting to stay alive. There was something deep inside her, something that seemingly craved the fight and maybe it was that portion of her that made fighting as natural to her as breathing. Kami quickly pushed her knee into the girls ribs. The attack made the girl wince and Kami used the small opening to force her away.

Kami rolled away getting some distance between them. She didn't have the upper hand and she wanted it. She jumped to her feet and held her sword before her to block any attack.

The girl with a near feral look in her eyes bolted at Kami. Sparks flew off their swords as they clashed.

"Stop now before I hurt you!" Kami pushed back her attack.

"Hurt me!" The girl spat back the words with her anger frothing at each word. "You think I would ever let you do again."

"You act like you could stop me." Kami glared at her. "You really don't know who I am."

Kami carried a long katana and to properly wield it you must hold it with two hands but she ignored that. She gripped it tight with her right hand it used it to push the other sword towards the side. It was a risky move, it would push the sword away for only a moment until its wielder reacted and pushed back and took control of the situation. The thing was that this gave her a small opening.

The girl held the sword with her right hand and it forced her right arm into a position where it kept her left form reaching Kami, and it also left and opening on her side. Kami's left hand formed a fist and rushed into the girls ribs. A sound filled the air, not a crack but something close to it which was quickly followed by a scream. At that second sparks flew off Kami's fist, her soul force focused so much that it seemed like white flames. The girl screamed as the flames erupted from the fist covering her body.

Not so far away surrounded by ninja vampires the others saw a light from past the trees and the scream.

"That's unsettling." The Doctor commented. "But it seems we have our own worries." He looked at the sword Sarasvati held.

Ayumu started to speak, "You have to be kidding. You can't be seriously thinking of killing them." Ayumu didn't like the idea of the vampire going after Eu again and if they were her parents he wouldn't let them get hurt either. He especially wanted to make a good impression on them.

"We aren't killing them, my apple tush darling." Sarasvati explained it. "The Village Elders have said they are the source of the storm but not its cause. That if there is a way to stop the storm they are the key. That we mustn't allow them to fall or to get captured." Sarasvati held out her sword as an offering and bowed. That gestured caused all the other vampires, except Seraphim who was confused, to bow as well. "Doctor, we offer our services, we will follow you to the ends of this world and into the next. Please lead us, Oncoming Storm."

The Doctor clenched his jaw hearing that name again, "Really destroying records doesn't help when there are people who live generations remembering these things." He mumbled to himself. "Please get up and just call me Doctor."

Like loyal soldiers they rose.

"So you will lead us?" Sarasvati asked.

"No he will not. I don't trust him with armies." Kami came out past the tree dragging the girl by her pig tails.

"Kyouko?" Ayumu stared in shock.

"A magical garment girl." Kami had put her sword away and now was holding hers as she dragged her by the hair her free hand. She slide the sword back into the sheath and spark shot from Kami's hand onto the sword. With about as much gold sparkles that you'd expect from someone called a magical garment her clothes changed from her magical outfit to a light blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist.

The vampires all looked wary of the girl.

"Kyouko!" Ayumu pointed out.

"The woman that killed you." Seraphim glared at the unconscious girl.

"Wait, how do you know that?!" Ayumu shouted. "Her punishment was to have everyone forget about her but I couldn't forget."

Kyouko let out a low growl, "It was lifted." She said forcing her eyes open. "I'm on an imperial mission. The Queen of Viller's lifted my sentence when Dai-sensei suggested to send me. They were somehow placed into a vision of the three of you in a Volcano. Fearing you were planning some sort of attack they sent me." Her eyes glowed red when she pulled out of Kami's grasp pulling her sword. "They said I'd be free once this was over. At it seems the easiest way to end this is to kill you. Nomobuyo,Oshi,Hashitawa-" Kyouko shook the sword when she realized that incantation wasn't working. "What's wrong? It's not working."

The ninjas raised their weapons at the girl and Kami just simply undid the bun in her hair and let it fall into a simple pony tail. With an exacerbated sigh, "I know the man who created those weapons in the first place. I got the idea from me. The incantation is actually just a translation of something he got from me. I know how to disarm those weapons and tricks you'd never think of."

"That's impossible." Kyouko pulled the sword closer to her as she realized she was without her powers and out numbered. "There is only one person who could disable the-" A horror realization came over her, she realized why the Queen was so willing to go with her demand for freedom from her cell and curse for this mission. They didn't expect her to survive. "You're the Weapon Master."

"Weapon Meister." Pointed her finger at Kyouko. "The People really messed with the translation." Kami placed a finger and the girls forehead and another shot of her soul burst out knocking the girl to the ground. "Such a weak and unstable soul."

Maka wondered what her mother meant and looked into the now unconscious girl's soul. Kyouko's soul wasn't human, it was almost human but a little different in the same sense that Haruna's soul was, but there was something else. Maka could see that Kyouko's soul was twisted, warped by greed for power, by destruction, pain and eventually guilt. It was not quiet a kishin but it was close to it, almost what Crona was when Maka first met that certain meister.

Seraphim stood in almost awe as she saw Kami take down Kyouko. "She took her down as she was nothing." Seraphim remembered how hard it was for them to beat her the first time. Seraphim felt a tug as Haruna hid behind the vampire. "Haruna?"

"T-the W-weapon Ma-ster." Haruna uncharacteristic said scared.

"You know of her?" Ayumu asked her.

"She fought in the War between Viller and the Underworld!" Haruna shouted. "There isn't a magical Garment Girl who doesn't fear her. I always thought she was a story, a cautionary tale. Something the teachers of Matellis tell the students to scare them. She showed up during the end of the war along with the Bringer of Darkness. Each was dangerous and each could take down whole armies. The Weapon Master was said to be able to disarm Magical Garment Girl and would often rob them of their weapons. She was one of the only three survivors of the Battle of the Mountains of Despondency. They weren't even mountain after the battle."

Maka saw how Kami glared at Kyouko. "Mama, you know her?"

"Yes, I met her once. I didn't realize it was her at first. She killed him." Kami pointed at Ayumu. "I was there with Eu and I fought her off to get his body."

"Yeah, about that." Clara pointed out. "You said he was a zombie and he was dead. How is that possible?"

"Eu made it possible." The Doctor told her. "Well, more like made it impossible to properly die. It's odd, but I've sort of seen it before with Jack. Less of an impossible time thing though more like complete and total rewrite of biology and a tweak of physics. Eu says something and it happens."

Kami added in, "Kyouko was about to steal his soul from his remains and I cut her arm and fought her off. Then we sort of dragged him to a graveyard and Eu patched him up."

Kyouko growled again, "I had to use up one of my lives to get that arm to heal again."

"Yes, I did a number on it. Soul attacks tend to really disrupt magic and those who use it." Kami picked up Kyouko and put her over her shoulder. "All right, I have to go talk to her jailer."

"Right," The Doctor said in keen and held out his screwdriver. "I need to find and old sort of friend, well, not enemy so sort of friend."

"We will find him, just tell us who you want found." Sarasvati quickly interjected.

"No you won't." The Doctor told her, "He's hiding especially from you."

"We do sort of have a situation. " Clara pointed to the giant mask and the ghost coming out of it.

"That's why I'm leaving you in charge." The Doctor told her. "Lead the ninjas and keep Eu safe when they come for her."

"What?" Clara asked confused possible more now.

"Maka, you and the other's help her." Kami added.

"Mama!" Maka tried to argue.

"They will be drawn to Eu because of her mana. I will come soon and I will show up a moment later. I promise." Kami raced off carrying the stunned Kyouko.

"Right be gone for a tick." The Doctor ran off in the other direction holding his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, okay, I'm in charge of a small army of vampire ninjas." Clara said to herself. "Never thought I would ever say that but…" She really didn't have anyway to finish that sentence. "Okay, if someone is coming for the Doctor's daughter, another thing I didn't think I'd say today, we better get ready for them. If we stay this close we'll be a big target. Spread out set up a defensible perimeter."

Clara was not military oriented but her grandfather made her watch enough war movies that she picked up a few things.

The Doctor left her in charge and the ninjas respected him enough to listen to her commands. Like their name sake ninjas they all quickly spread out around the area to guard Eu.

One Vampire remained with the group that they started with.

She removed the hood to reveal her short blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled brightly, "Don't worry, we will help."

"Yuki?" Ayumu asked.

"Maelstrom." Seraphim said.

"Yukinori?" Haruna added

The blonde vampire known as Maelstrom also as Yuki Yoshida also as Tomonori and to Haruna as Yukinori stayed behind to help guard the necromancer who at this point sat down and a bus bench.

The Doctor hadn't run off too far as he started to scream into the night, "Oh, come on. I know you're here. When the Queen got to you she changed you. It's a lot like what Eu did to that boy but less than stable so there is a distinct energy signature. Don't think I don't know you are there. The ninjas knew to call me the Oncoming Storm and they never knew me as that, but you did."

A figure stepped from out of the darkness. His hair was mess and his so were his clothes. His red tie was loose and he wore a white lab coat. "I should have knew you'd figure it out. I might have found a way for the Elder to know without them realizing it was me telling them but you-" He started to spew blood from his mouth. "Oh, my Doctor told me I should boost."

"Yeah, I could have told you that. So, you're still doing that?"

In the opposite direction Kami started to yell, "Come on Ariel! I know that you wouldn't let one of your students, even a killer, run free without being watched! Let's speak like civilized women. I could slit her throat if want a reason to come out."

Kyouko tensed at how Kami steady voice sounded.

"Now, now we don't need to get nasty." What looked like a young teenage girl with two really long silvery pig tails showed up. Her white coat flapped in the night wind.

"Nasty is my life. You know better than most that I have killed plenty of people who've devoured souls. Now, tell me the truth."

"Strange things have started to happen. Matellis has detected some very strange things twisting the strings of fate. We had thought you were the cause behind it."

"Why would any one of us do something so stupid as throwing the Universe into the brink?"

"An attack on the Queen for what she did to Eucliwood Hellscythe." Ariel suggested. "We do know about how you and the Doctor see her as your daughter."

"She is our daughter." Kami hissed at her.

"So you say."

Okay, back with the others Clara paced as she noticed the ghost figures over head had vanished around their area. Seraphim's eyes had turned red as she prepared for battle.

The weapons had turned into weapon and went to their meister's hands. Both Black Star and Maka could just feel something was wrong.

Still Maka found her attention drawn towards Eu.

Ayumu, Yuki and Haruna moved towards Eu and asked her questions.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about your parents?" Haruna asked Eu.

_You never asked._

"And you have a sister?" Ayumu asked her.

_Mom had told me about her but we never met. There is a distance between worlds and apparently some sort of mad god running around her world._

Maka looked over to Eu and their eyes locked. Maka still didn't know how to take it. She had a sister. She didn't really know how to take it. It wasn't like her mother gave birth to another girl and she just didn't tell Maka. From what she could make out of it Kami didn't just start a new family and not tell Maka. Kami did mention them the last time Maka saw her but didn't go into detail as they were targeted by terrible creatures. Still Maka wondered how long ago did her mother adopt Eu, she guessed it wasn't too long before the last time Maka saw her.

Maka's eyes blinked once more when her meet the necromancer's eyes.

_They're here._

That was the new page from the necromancer.

Maka couldn't practically hear Eu's shaken tone in the simple written words. Maka more out of instinct than anything else let her soul perception loose.

She saw Soul's twisted but loyal soul reaching out towards her. The calm serene soul of Tsubaki keeping Black Star's excited soul in calm. Maka looked over to the others. Ayumu's soul wasn't exactly human, it was a little like Sid's soul but a little closer to human than Sid's. Ayumu's soul was kind though she could tell he was kind of an idiot and touch perverted. Haruna's soul was energetic and rivaled Black Star's soul in that sense, it seemed a little pink, it wasn't a human soul but it almost seemed like a witch's soul. Seraphim's soul was the one farthest from human that she had seen there so far. It seemed like monster's soul, like Free, like Trolls, and other creatures Maka had met. It seemed like Mosquito's soul but less warped, her soul was far more refined. Seraphim had a warrior's soul, one of cold discipline but a carrying nature deep down. Yuki's soul was a lot like Seraphim's but Yuki's soul but her emotions were a lot closer to the surface.

Then Maka let her eyes fall on Eu's soul. Eu's soul certainly wasn't human but it was anything near to a monster's soul. Eu's soul had a strong core filled with kindness and a hidden joy. Then Maka saw it, magic, energy just radiating from her soul that wrapped around Eu's emotions. Maka had wondered why she didn't show any emotions or why she kept those emotions so deep within her because her magic wrapped around the emotions looking for an escape. It wasn't like any magic Maka had seen, witches magic usually seemed so chaotic just looking to come out into the world. Kim's magic just healed, fixed and entered things trying to bring order, it imbued itself to fix and heal. Eu's magic was more powerful and clung to her trying to crack the shell she had made and use her emotions to escape into the world. To Maka it was like seeing someone hold back a tide wave with sheer will of force, as hard as one could hold it back one feared that no one would be able to do that forever. Maybe it was all that power or simply all the pressure on Eu that Maka couldn't look at her soul any more or be overwhelmed.

Maka looked into the darkness to the countless souls of the vampire ready ti fight when she saw something else. She saw several souls without bodies, maybe something like ghosts but these seemed drawing life energy around them. These souls seemed like the ones that refused to leave the world of living and clung to it for everything they had letting themselves be warped by that desire. Maka could tell these souls were not unlike the souls on the path towards the kishin already too far to be saved.

"What's here?" Clara asked her voice snapping Maka out of her focus.

A terrible roar filled the air as something tore through the darkness. It looked like a bear with a black school uniform. An odd smog spread from it.

A cold shiver went down their souls. Clara could feel her knees buckle as sudden and overpowering fear washed over them. The others seemed more than able to resist but Clara could see Haruna start to fall to her knees.

"What would the Doctor do?" Clara asked herself.

First off, she decided, he would explain it, he loved to talk. Clara guessed that was some sort of mist like energy that the creature released to weaken who ever it was hunting. That was the word, hunting, that cleared everything up. It looked like a bear a creature that hunted others. What did it hunt? The Doctor had said that would go to Eu, so maybe it was something that made her special, her power. It would try and feast on her power and on her. Clara glance back and the girl seemed to be cold as ice and unafraid thought with her usual face it would be hard to tell. Maybe that was the key, the creature ate people with power and used it, twisting it too. Maybe it was a form of psychic attack. Something like what she saw in the Caliburn House.

If it was psychic and maybe that was the trick, she took a deep breath and thought about something that didn't scare her. She thought about her mother, her scuffle, the book, the leaf and her words. Maybe it was all that you needed to overcome fear something that gave you hope and made you brave.

The others seemed to be overcoming the effect of the mist, maybe it was their power that gave them their confidence but they stood tall.

Leafs curdled around Seraphim's hand forming a long sword. Along with Maka and Black Star they lead the charged at the beast.

Not too far away Ariel smiled at Kami. "It had started. Megalos have begun to show up and will go after the strongest source of magic in the area. Of course that is only the start of it. If that gate isn't close with the state of thing…" Ariel placed her hand on her chin. "Oh, I can only imagine what trouble with follow."

"And what does this killer have to do with it?"

"We sent her to help stop it. We get nothing if all the worlds fall into one another. I would suggest you let her fight with you, if you don't trust her it is better to watch her. I mean, the great Weapon Master should be able to take her down if she needs to."

Kami glared at the woman, "Fine, we are short handed and it looks like we can't be too picky."

Ariel smiled, "Do be kind to her. Here I'll bring you something that I'm sure will help." She held out her hand. "Oh, mystic weapon of solemn and shame. Come forth and bring the pain."

Then something crashed into the ground but Kami didn't flinch, she just let her eyes fall onto the pink chain saw that left it self into the ground. Ariel had vanished.

Kami scoffed at the woman, "Too afraid of the one you betrayed?"

"Are you going to let me fight then?" Kyouko asked more than eager to join the fight.

Back in the middle of it Maka held the scythe as energy crackled off the blade as it sliced through the bear. The air was filled with the battle cries of the many vampire ninjas fighting the other megalos that had shown up.

Ayumu leapt into the air screaming, "400 Percent!" His fist collided with a kangaroo megalo that decided to punch back. Their punches collided with a small explosion. Both their arms broke at the attack but Ayumu was quicker to strike back with his good arm and landed a punch on its head. Normally such attacks would be too weak to kill one of them but these were all freshly made and a little unstable. The megalo burst into a mist of gold light evaporating into the air. Ayumu clenched his jaw as his broken arm began to heal itself.

In the light of the street lamps shadows formed slashing away at a horse shaped Megalo. Black Star using Tsubaki, now in her sword form, forged the shadows and jumped upwards bringing the sword down into the megalo who burst into light.

Seraphim, Yuki, Haruna and Clara stayed close to Eu.

"How does ramen work?" Clara asked as Yuki splashed it onto the creature that got close to them making them vanish.

"I don't know either." She admitted.

She really didn't, she only cared that it worked. But if you must know the answer there is one. Megalos are created to function on the souls that are their core and their primal instinct so their more perverted souls tended to make more perverted megalos. But if someone were to make the core soul fulfill a base desire like hunger with tasty dish you can undo what keeps them together. It just sort of confuses the soul and makes them lose their hold on their mana made bodies.

Sarasvati rushed towards the group when several jelly fish like megalo moved towards them, she waste no time in slice them with her sword. Seraphim and Yuki jumped in and added their own attacks to the mix.

Quickly the number of megalo were growing. Lightning stuck several of the creatures from above.

"Miss me?" Kyouko stood a short distance back in her full magical garment regalia. Kyouko jumped as slashed at the jelly fish with her sword with a vigor that was frankly more than a little scary.

"Catch!" Kami followed after tossing the chain saw into the air.

"Mystletainn!" Haruna said with glee catch the saw.

Kami pulled out a pen from her pocket and clicked on it, with a flourish of white light the pain turned into an orange scythe. It was gift from Eu and she planned on using it. Kami used it to slash off the head of gorilla megalo that quickly turned to gold dust.

A massive swarm of giant dragonfly megalos swarms towards them when red blasts shot from out of the darkness burning the bugs down.

There stood a dark brooding figure with four balls of fire floating above him. All the ninjas paused and stared at him in utter shock and awe. With a snap of his fingers the fires balls shot blast and blast at the various megalos taking them out quickly.

He ran his fingers through his bangs and said, "Well, they weren't that hard to deal with."

"The Baron Demon." Haruna said in awe.

"Akuma Danshaku the Head of the Vampire Ninjas." Seraphim said standing straight.

"My brother!" Yuki yelled and got a lot of attention for it.

Then he started to spew blood and got attention for that.

"Keep buggering on." The Doctor patted him on the back.

As if someone else wanted to the attention for themselves a loud whizzing sound was heard. Clara saw it, what looked like rain drops just rip through some of remaining megalos only for them to explode.

"What's that sake?" The Doctor whiffed the smell coming from those rips.

"Yes, and its good so don't make me waste more." A familiar pink haired loli appeared standing next to the Doctor. "Hey Akuma."

"Chris!" Ayumu yelled seeing her.

"You! Give me back my mana!" Haruna yelled out at the girl.

"No." Chris said before she took a swig off her large bottle of sake. "You might want to brace yourself I think she wants show off."

Before anyone could ask who she meant a figure leapt into the air and crashed in the middle of the battle with enough force the whole area started to shake. The moment they hit the ground a wave of almost clear silvery energy waved out.

Eu quickly stood in front of Ayumu and Haruna pulling them together and erecting another shield before them only for it to blink out when the wave went over them. Chris moved behind the Doctor and covered the ring on her hand to escape the wave. Akuma stopped spewing blood, for now at least. Kyouko knew what was happening jumped behind a tree to spare herself from the attack. Sarasvati's sword stopped glowing. Seraphim found her sword dissolving into just leaves. Soul found himself transforming into his human form against his will and on top of Maka. They both yelped as that happened. Tsubaki found herself in a similar position but Black Star was able to catch her in his arms before she fell.

"Oh, thank you." Tsubaki blushed at the position she found herself in.

"Get off me!" Maka growled at Soul.

Kami quickly tapped the scythe back into a pen and slipped it in her pocket before the wave passed over her.

The megalo all began to howl in pain as they tried to escape the wave as each and every single remaining megalo burst into dust the second the wave touched them.

And that was it, suddenly the battle field had been silenced.

Kyouko looked behind the tree and only said, "The Sovereign of Twilight. The strongest warrior of the Underworld and the only one capable of canceling out magic like that."

The warrior stood from the crouched position that they landed in and stood tall and the area went quiet out of the sheer respect they all held for the long figure in the crater whose spider web like cracks spread around them. The warrior's power was felt amongst them.

"Kami!" She yelled.

"Nene!" Kami smiled at the woman.

Nene quickly closed the gap between them and caught the blonde woman in a big bear hug. "Oh, I've missed you."

Kami found herself smothered in the chest of the busty red head and struggling to breath.

After a moment Kami managed to pull away with a gasp as she tried to fill her lungs with air again. "I missed you too."

"Okay, Akuma I need dimensional specs for the Underworld." The Doctor grabbed the vampire who had stopped bleeding. "I know you have them. You would need them for those weapons you designed so they could transport people between there and here and Villers. I could calculate it with the Tardis but that would take too long."

"Yes, here you go." Akuma started to pull things out of his pocket including a small journal and a notepad with his notes.

"Hey thats mine!" Kami yelled out as Nene continued to nuzzle her.

The Doctor grabbed both and tossed the journal over only for Maka to catch it.

"Yes, sorry. I found it and it gave me ideas." Akuma admitted as the Doctor scanned over the notebook.

"More like stole it." Kami pouted as Nene rested her head onto of hers.

Maka found that many pages were from her mother's school days. Kami's notes on demon weapons, fastology, kishin souls had other notes written over them by another person. Kishin notes had thing about using methods on wayward souls to create megalos and the notes and demon weapons had notes on creating similar weapons that weren't human to start with. Alss there were some poems on the back that Kami wrote that seemed to be highlighted.

"Okay," The Doctor scanned the notebook. "Eu, I need your help. I think I can hold back the gate with the Tardis but I will need you to help me."

The adorable necromancer nodded, the Doctor pointed her towards the Tardis.

The sound of whales singing filled the air.

"You have got to be kidding me." Clara said what most of them had been thinking. "That is the most surreal thing I've ever seen."

Megalos both the shape and size of whales had started to float out of the bloody tears and hovered around the city.

"I might need a distraction." The Doctor stated. "I will need someone to keep the whales from attacking the Tardis while I calibrate."

"Well, this looks bad." Chris said with a hiccup. "I might as well help and take some of them out since I'm one of the few that can take out those fellows."

"I'll help too." Nene added with a cheerful tone.

"Me too." Kami pulled away from Nene and grabbed the pink chain saw. "Going to borrow this."

"You aren't a magical garment girl!" Haruna argued.

"I am the weapons master." Kami corrected her. "The Baron Demon based these weapons on demon weapons. They have life and a souls, despite not having enough mana to work it like normal I can resonate with these weapons and used their mana to hold the transformation for a while." Kami glanced over at Akuma. "We are going to have a talk about this. I don't like that you used one my poems are the incantation even if you went and translated it into ancient Villers. We will talk about this." She turned to the Doctor and tossed him her coat after pocketing her gun into it. "Hold my coat." Kami pulled the starter on the chain saw and the saw came to life. Kami began the chant. "Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, Gunmicha, De Ruibura!"

And for those who want a translation that means : I am Lovely and Charming but I summon Death.

The rest of the poem that it was taken from was an odd mix of light and very dark and honestly not one of Kami's better poems. Some of the people who had read the poem thought it punk cute. Akuma actually liked it very much.

Anyway, light from the chain saw wrapped around Kami like it were ribbons. On saw blade the name Kokoro flashed only to replaced with Kami.

Kami found herself wearing an overly cute, frilly pink outfit with a skirt that was a little too short, along with long socks and garter belts. Kami didn't like the pink top, there seemed to be a diamond pattern in front that not only showed her belly button but did give out a glimpse at her cleavage.

Kami bemoaned, "Oh, you have to be kidding me!" She tried to pull the floppy pink beret like hat over her face. "Oh, its has ribbon, it has flower ribbons! And this skirt!" Kami tried to tug the front of the skirt down.

"Pink stripes!" Soul shouted without thinking hopping his nose didn't start to bleed.

"Mama! Your panties!" Maka couldn't help but blush.

Kami tried to pull the back ones too but was distracted by a flash of light. That is when she noticed Nene holding her phone and using it to take pictures of her. "Eu! Why didn't you warn me about this outfit?"

The necromancer gave her a shrug.

Kami tried to ignore Nene's constant flashes and she pointed at Kyouko. "Hers is nice. The colors are good and cute and fashionable. You know I don't like this much pink." Kami was having a hard time not blushing.

"So cute." Nene started taking more pictures at a faster rate.

A few people were snickering and trying to hide their laughter at the usually confident woman's situation. "I have a chain saw!" She held it up and the blade started to roar as white flames covered it. Most of the people decided to shut up at that moment.

"I'm going up." Kami grumbled as the saw let her jet into air. "If you look up this skirt I will kill you!"

"Send me a picture." Akuma asked Nene.

"Me too." The Doctor added as he lead Eu into the Tardis. "Clara, I need you to pilot the Tardis."

Nene looked up at Kami who was flying up towards the mask and the whales that would be quick to zone in on her. She turned to Chris. "I need a boast!"

Chris put down the bottle, which was a rare sight on its own, and put her hands together to provide a boast. "Up you go."

Nene jumped into her hands and was tossed high into the air. With a mixture of her own strength and the boast given that sent Nene very high up. With a boom she struck one of the whales forcing its head upwards. Nene quickly grabbed its tail and using the momentum swung the beast into another and swinging herself onto another whale to start the beat down all over.

Chris closed an eye and pointed her fingers, forming the basic shape of a gun, and pointing it at one of the whale megalo. She clicked her thumb and a huge blast of pink light was fired and reaching the megalo high above in the sky in seconds for the megalo to burst into a gold dust. Chris giggled to herself, "Well, Up up and away." Grabbing her sake bootle she flew upwards.

Everyone was in a bit of shock.

"Will they be okay?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Of course they will be. They do this sort of stuff all the time." The Doctor waved off her concerns leading her into the Tardis.

Inside the blue box the Doctor worked the controls in his usual frantic fashion and Eu grabbed the railing. The whole room started to shake as the box took up into the air towards the gate which had caused Clara to fall to the floor.

Maka was still trying to figure out what was the strangest thing she had seen today, her mother wear a ridiculous outfit, a box that seemed to decide to fly despite all logic and physics, monstrous creatures that took on the forms of animals or the flying pink haired girl who Maka was sure was drunk.

"Hm?" Soul mused to himself.

"Please tell me you weren't trying to get a look up my mom's skirt." Maka glared at her partner.

"No!" Soul coughed.

Ayumu was getting a similar comment from Seraphim. "You disgusting lower than dirt maggot, are you trying to peep on Lady Hellscythe's mother?"

"No!" Ayumu protested. "I was just thinking that she looked a lot better in it than I do."

"Well, not as good in it as me." Haruna smirked nudging him in the ribs.

"No, she still looks a lot better," Ayumu deadpanned. "She actually has curves, isn't flat as a board and has the legs to make that skirt work."

Ayumu didn't really think about it before he said it and didn't think about it a second later when Haruna and Seraphim smacked him down mostly because he lost consciousness.

Black Star looked up at the battle that now took place in the sky. "Tsubaki, we can't let them do all of it. Transform."

"I can't!" Tsubaki said in a slight panic. "Whatever she did is still keeping me from transforming. Sorry."

Black Star patted her on her head. "Don't worry, if she's such a badass warrior than that just means another person I have to beat."

Akuma looked up like the other ninjas when someone poked him. He turned to look at the furious eyes of Yuki. "Ah, Mael Strom."

"Akuma! We all thought you were dead. I thought you were dead. Do you know how bad it was to think you were gone."

"I'm sorry, Mael. I can't imagine how it was like, I did miss you do but it was something that had to be done."

"Why was it so important to pretend you were dead?"

Akuma didn't have a good answer for that not when he saw the pain in her eyes.

Above the city one of whale megalo gathered energy in its mouth and if the day couldn't get weirder it shot a freaking laser beam at Tardis. Kami flew in the path of the beam and raised the saw at the blast and as the engine of the old saw roared white and pink flames stretched outwards and engulfing the blast. Once the blast cleared Kami pulled out the pen she had slipped out of her coat pockets and turned it into a scythe once more. It was made in a unique fashion to collect her souls wavelength just like a demon weapon and with the magical saw helping boast her abilities Kami decided to let loose. Kami poured her wavelength into both of the weapons, letting energy crackle of the scythe blade and the saw she soared high above the megalos. Both blades seemed to become extended versions of themselves made of sparking white and pink flames. Letting out a battle cry she let herself drop using the blades to slice through two whales megalo's heads. Blood gushed out their headless stumps for a second before both creatures ruptured into gold dust.

Nene bounced of one off the whales leaping towards another just to simply punching it and causing it spin towards to the ground only to explode before it got close. Nene kept in the air by hopping onto one Megalo onto another while the other two flew around.

Meanwhile in the Tardis Clara found herself trying to pilot the Tardis.

"Keep her steady." The Doctor yelled at her.

"I'm trying! She doesn't want to listen!" Clara shot back.

"Come on old girl! Eu's on board and you know she hates it when you get all bumpy wumpy."

The Tardis suddenly steadied itself and the console let out a loud moan almost as it the ship was apologizing to Eu. The necromancer patted the console.

"Oh, you don't have a problem with her." Clara argued with the ship.

The Doctor quickly lead Eu to under the console and started to pull wire from the system. "Okay, I've set the coordinates that I got from Akuma. Now comes the hard part. I can expand and modify the dimensional dampeners I can use them to shove the gate back and through the crack it came from. The problem is I will need a large doze of power to make it happen. You know I hate to ask."

Eu placed her on the Doctor's face and nodded.

_I've lived with pain for a long time what's a little more if it means helping._

The Doctor smiled proudly at the girl before him. "I'm sorry this will hurt a little."

He took a cable and it pierced her small palm. A moment later the Tardis started to hum and the usual dark blue light of the Tardis interior started to turn purple. The whole room seemed to start pulsing like a giant heart in the middle of a marathon.

Kami, Nene and Chris watched as a purple light engulfed the Tardis. The bulb on the top of the sip exploded in a burst of purple light that shot straight into the mask.

"I think time to go." Chris muttered as she decided to fly downwards.

"Right." Nene let herself drop off the Megalo.

Kami let the scythe turn into a pen again and followed as she saw space warp around the mask.

The sky turned bright purple and all the megalo just burst into light as the mask was pulled back into the sky dragging what was left of the megalo with it.

Pallas in a dark room watched the events unfold on a screen.

That when she heard some clapping, "How very resourceful."

Pallas looked over to her boss and saw the smile forming on his face, one that frightened the witch.

"They managed to patch up one of the cracks but that won't hold it. Its like putting some putty in the hole of a damn, it won't hold forever and that damn will burst. Now I wonder what they will do next. I wonder if they will figure out what I want and act. Still better get the troops ready I'm sure war is coming soon. I will rain hell fire down and every single world if I have to. I need the three of them to start searching for it and if they aren't going to do it on their own I will have to make them. A grand quest is about be start and I intend of getting everything I want."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, back. First off next chapter should come out faster and be a little shorter and be a little lighter but then we get to see the big bad of this story. We will get to see how this whole strange family dynamic is going to work. There will be pizza and we get to check on Death City again. More of the past between, Kami, Doctor and Eu will be revealed. Okay, I alway love reading review so please send me some telling me what you think of the story and how I do the characters. Also special contest this time. My eight reviewer, (that being mine and Kid's favorite number) can pick one character from any of the series that I will try to slip in the next chapter and they get a shout out too. This prize will also go to the eight person to review this chapter. I will let the winners know in pm.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mirrors

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Mirrors

The sky lit up with every shade of purple and the mask was sucked in. There was not victory cry but silence. Honestly this was just the first skirmish of a larger war and they all sensed that. With a crash Nene was first to land on the ground as she made another crater on the cement. She wasn't hurt in fact she just shook off a little dust. Chris landed next to her sucking down on the bottle she carried with her.

"Wait, where's mama?" Maka couldn't help but ask.

Then with a crash Kami landed. "Okay, I hate flying with these things. I enjoy having something hard around me so it feels like I won't splatter when we touch down. Maybe a nice seat too."

The others seemed a little surprised with her reaction since it looked like Kami hadn't even been touched by her crash.

Then her face twitched as she looked at the saw. "What-"

With a flash of light the magical garment girl outfit vanished, that wouldn't be a bad thing but it didn't put back Kami's normal clothes. Yes, after wearing an outfit she didn't want to wear she now found herself naked.

It didn't help that she was in front of a lot of people. The vampire ninjas tried to show her respect by turning away.

Ayumu's nose started to bleed out and then his eyes started to bleed when Seraphim drove her fingers into his eyes. He screamed.

"You will not lay your perverted gaze on Lady Hellscythe's mother, you perverted maggot!" Seraphim yelled out. Lucky he's a zombie and would heal in a few moments.

"Black Star look away!" Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Black Star's eyes when she noticed him staring.

Soul placed his hands on his nose trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled at her partner. "MAKA CHOP!"

Maka slammed a book into his skull and knocking him out. Yeah, no one wants anyone they know to Stacy's Mom-ing their mom. Sorry if that song gets stuck in your head. Maka's mom has it going on.

Kami did her best to cover up but without any clothes it was rather hard. No dirty double meaning meant so keep your mind out of the gutters. Kami's long blond hair fell over breasts covering her a little but not really enough to feel comfortable. The wrist device and a key around her neck seemed to be the only thing on her that didn't vanish. Kami was an attractive woman, she kept herself in great shape and her skin was toned and smooth. Though without her clothes it made it rather clear that she had been in a number of fight, many were faint but just with a glance one would notice a number of scars on her body from the various close calls she'd been through.

"Here mama." Maka quickly handed Kami her coat.

"Thanks sweetie." Kami turned around and put on the coat. "I'll give it back to you as soon as I can."

Kami took the key from around her neck and walked over to a nearby store and put it in the lock. Kami walked through the door and Maka stood in awe.

Inside there was a large room, not one you'd see in the store, a large room with walls seemingly made of light. Inside there were drawers, boxes and things and even a bed.

"What is this?" Maka asked her mother.

"My storage space." Kami said walking over to the drawers. "A gift from the Doctor. He's people used these keys as trunks to carry things and he gave me one and I moved all my things here. All I need is a lock and the key opens up a small pocket dimension in the threshold."

Maka eyes fell on a case that held weapons, spears, riffles, pistols, tonfa, bows, swords, knives, hammers, saws, and more all freshly cleaned. Maka could see tiny souls within them and could hear them, it sounded like they were sleeping.

"Mama, these weapons?"

Kami opened a drawer and found a pair of panties and bra and quickly started to put them on after putting the coat on the bed. "I took those weapons from magical garment girls. They only thought of them as tools, I didn't, our school always taught us that are weapons were people so for me it was natural to speak to them. I treated them with respect so they were more willing to stop working for their users and help me. I brought them here, I store them here. I take care of them and talk to them sometimes and once a month I take to a big pool. I'm not sure why they enjoy that so much but they're happy like that. Most of the time they talk to one another or sleep."

Kami started to look through a closet for clothes when someone else walked in.

"What happened?" Nene looked at her with hint of panic over her face.

"What?" Kami asked.

"There is a scar on your back."

"I have a lot of scars and some of them are on my back."

"Yes, but that was is fairly new and there is a matching one on your front."

Maka knew which scar Nene talked about. In DWMA scars were almost a badge of honor, a symbols to say you survived. Even in the city, people who had come close to death and came out of it with a scar were considered children of Death City. There were hardly a meister or a weapon without some sort of scar but Maka knew that scar. The last time they were together something tried to kill them and Kami took an attack that would have killed Maka. Kami was dead or very nearly and if she wasn't lucky and Stein hadn't been there Maka knew her mother would have been gone.

Kami looked away and grabbed a pair of dark black slacks and put them on, "There was a fight. Some sort of snake demon impaled me with it's claws, ran me through. I still don't know why a snake demon had claws at all."

"That should have been lethal." Nene's voice was tense.

"Should have been but in the end it wasn't." Kami grabbed a white buttons shirt and put it on. Her fingers quickly ran up the shirt and button up before she grabbed a black tie and put it on

It wasn't a memory Maka liked to recall, watching her mother die in front of her was something that hit hard everyone who saw it. Maybe the memory made Maka linger on her mother making sure she didn't just vanish right there. Kami put on a black silk waist coat vest and a pair of blacks shoes. Finally Kami fixed up her hair into a simple ponytail.

"Kami…" Nene said as to draw her out to talk about.

"I survived." Kami said. "And I burned the demon up, body, mind and soul." Then Kami's wrist started to beep, or more exactly the device on her wrist did. "What?"

She hit a button and blueish holograms of the Doctor and Eu were projected.

The Doctor looked at them and Eu waved her arms widely to say hello.

"Good, I caught you." The Doctor coughed. "Managed to set the Gate back but the Tardis is out of it."

"That's putting it mildly." Clara appeared behind them with a fire extinguisher.

"Yes, well, I managed to land at Eu's house. Meet you here." He smiled and the whole projection vanished.

"What is that?" Maka asked.

"Vortex Manipulator."

"Another gift from the Doctor?"

"No, something I got from a rogue time agent named Trix while I was traveling with the stole several from her agency when it broke apart and gave me one."

Kami lead both of them out before she closed the door and took the key.

Sarasvati waited for them with the others.

"Sarasvati." Kami said with a rather harsh tone. "Take yourself and the other vampire ninjas back to your homes and rest. I'm sure something else will go wrong so be ready. Also, take Kyouko with you and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Hey!" Kyouko shouted.

"I can zap out your powers."

"I'll be good."

"Why are you giving orders?" Akuma asked.

"Because you are failing to." Kami snapped at him. "Make sure your leader doesn't vanish again." Kami added. "He should really talk to his sister."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sarasvati didn't so much say it with respect as much as fearful of Kami.

As they withdrew and pulled away almost like they expect Kami to strike them down as they walked away.

"Did Sarasvati look sacred?" Ayumu, his eyes having regrown, never thought he would see something like that from that young woman.

"Yes." Seraphim couldn't believe her words. "Why?"

Kami sighed, "Probably because the last time I saw her I nearly killed her." Kami started to walk, "I'll tell you the story as we walk."

As they walked they started to retell the tale. It started sometimes ago. Sarasvati seeing Eu's power as being too dangerous ordered Seraphim to kill the necromancer. Seraphim refused and that made Seraphim an outcast and hunted by them as well. Things went bad to worst as the King of the Night forced Eu to open the Gates to the Underworld to force her hand. The only way to close the gates was for Seraphim, who had drank a little of Eu's blood, to play music to put the spirits to rest. The other vampires joined Seraphim in music and helped her close the gates. The whole event nearly destroyed Tokyo but they had managed to save the day.

After the disaster had been averted the vampire ninja's had gone to their secret complex hidden in the city. As they rested that night Sarasvati wondered what she would have to do about Seraphim.

That was when the alarms rang out, someone had broken in and set off the alarm. When Sarasvati went to the breach she found the sentries knocked out and someone had purposely set off the alarm.

It had been a brazen act that Sarasvati couldn't understand as it brought attention to the intruder. Things didn't get cleared when the power went out launching them all into darkness and then the building went down to lock down.

Sarasvati had all the vampire ninjas search for the intruder. One by one each of her vampire ninjas was found knocked out until she was the only one standing.

Sarasvati understood what had happened, it was an attack and it was planned carefully so that she would stand alone in the end.

"Who are?" Sarasvati questioned the darkness. Her crimson eyes glowed in the darkness searching out for anyone. Being a vampire she had great night vision but she still needed more light.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk." A voice rang out in the darkness.

Sarasvati held out her glowing sword the light revealing the figure of a woman with a sword just walked towards her.

"You attack everyone in this building and bring a sword just to talk to me?" Sarasvati was not really believing her.

"Oh, I could have killed each and everyone of them but I only knocked them out." She made a rather good point in a violent tilt. "Beside you had attacked me first."

Sarasvati's eyes glowed redder, "I've never seen you before and it is against our code to attack humans."

"You didn't attack me directly, you had a hit sent out on my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Eucliwood Hellscythe."

Sarasvati flinched at that the name and that almost spelled out her end. Kami launched herself at the vampire with the sword and Sarasvati barely had time raise her sword to block. As the sword collided Sarasvati looked at the woman's eyes and could see it in her eyes that she wanted blood.

Since then things went down hill for Sarasvati, Kami had kept her on the defense and pushed her back. Despite the woman's anger she was never anything less than calculating. She didn't go for any kill shots but always took the attack. With each attack Kami slashed away the girl leaving several cuts over her body.

As one cut slash at her knee forcing the vampire to fall on down, she realized what the woman had planned. She attacked everyone one by one to put Sarasvati in the situation. She wanted Sarasvati hurt, afraid and alone, she was steadily weakening her and leaving her with no escape. Kami slashed away at her arm forcing her to drop the sword.

Sarasvati was weak and bleeding and she was backed to a corner. She felt the cut on her cheek bleeding on to her lips. All the cuts were having the desired effect and it was getting harder for her to stop shaking. Sarasvati was many things and she thought of herself as a warrior and she wanted to die a brave warriors death. She looked up at the woman's eyes as she stood above her and she couldn't help be but be afraid.

"End it." Sarasvati breath out as she braced herself for what she knew would be the last attack.

"No." Kami said her voice radiating with anger. "You had someone try to kill my daughter. If you had succeeded I would personally hunt down every single person under you command until you were the last one alive." Her voice was steady. "I would make sure you knew that they had died because of your actions. Don't think I couldn't I've knocked them all out and it would be a simple matter to slit their throats, just as easy as it would be to put you down." Her grip tightened on the sword handle. "I will let you live on two conditions. The first being that you call off all hits on Eucliwood Hellscythe. If you so ever try to have her killed again I will hunt you down to ends of this or any other world."

Sarasvati stared at her.

"And my second one is that you also remove the hit on that vampire Seraphim. You let her back into your faction without so much as a blemish on her record and you make her Eu's body guard. She already lives with Eu and cares about her so there won't be much difference."

Sarasvati was about to speak when the sword reached her neck and the tip dug into her skin ever so lightly letting a tiny bit of blood seep out. "I agree."

"That is a champions demand, swear on your blood, on the blood of your ancestors and the blood of you species and remember that I have no problem drawing it out should you even consider going back on your words."

"I swear."

Kami withdrew the sword. "Super." With a smile she turned around and walked away.

Sarasvati was left in the dark to ponder the words and the moment. That was Kami's plan, to make her afraid of the very idea of even harming Eu. Harsh? Yeah, probably, most definitely but Kami refused to let that risk fall on her daughter again.

Kami wasn't able to be there when the King of the Night showed up but the moment she found out about the assassination attempt she made sure no one would dare try it again.

Okay, back to the present.

"So, her wounds would heal pretty fast being a vampire so I knew she'd be okay." Kami finished telling them the story.

"You beat every one in the faction in one night." Seraphim was a little more than shocked.

"It wasn't that hard really, assassins and ninjas and anyone who uses surprise as a base for their assaults are rarely if ever ready for surprise attacks themselves."

"You think?!" Black Star jumped, literally, at the chance to prove Kami wrong.

"Yeah." Kami just raised her fist and let Black Star run his face into it. "It would help if you didn't yell right before you did that."

While everyone had their own thoughts about the story Soul and Ayumu had the same one: never make that woman angry especially when it came to her daughters.

"Oh, here we are." Kami announced as they arrived at the Aikawa residence.

"Hey, how do you even know where the house is?" Ayumu questioned.

"I've visited Eu before, no one else usually around or we go out for crepes or something."

They found the door and they walked in, except Black Star who stumbled in.

They found Eu, the Doctor, Clara and Chris sitting around the table.

"I have your coat!" The Doctor smiled brightly at his accomplishment.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Haruna yelled at Chris.

"Just wanted to say good night to Nene." The Drunken magical garment girl told her.

"Wait, Why are you here?" Ayumu questioned.

Nene shrugged, "I don't get to see them often?"

"Give me back that Mana you stole!" Haruna jumped at Chris,

"Nope." She dodged it and jumped onto Kami's shoulder. Haruna frantically tried to reach her. Chris casually turned to Nene. "Okay, you be good and don't waste this chance." Chris gave Nene thumbs up and just blinked away in a flash of light.

"Okay, that was weird." Clara snarked. "So, I take it that you three know the busty red head?"

"We met durning the war in the Underworld. With our personal timelines being tangled in that machine odds are we will run into those we've met." The Doctor explained it as best he could.

"Do I know you?" Nene looked on confused at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor."

She blinked, "Oh, Doctor, did you get a hair cut?"

"No."

"Did you do the face thing you told me about?"

"Ah," Kami interrupted. "You've met this face."

"Really? When?" Nene asked Kami.

"It was that night. You know, I came to visit you and we ended up getting drinks and he showed up show off his new look and…." Kami let her voice trail off.

"Oh!" Nene suddenly remembered. "Was that the night the three of us-"

Kami placed a finger on Nene's lips, "Yes, that night." Kami turned to the Doctor. "The Tardis is out?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, getting a bit of Eu's power into the engines has her coughing up a lot of energy. She'll settle down sometime tomorrow."

"We should get Maka and the other back home." Kami told him.

"Yeah, about that." Maka started to question her mother. "You said we went into another world but you were here already. How is that possible?"

Kami pulled the sleeve down to show the vortex manipulator. "It was used by time agents to travel to time but if you alter some of the codes you can use it slip between worlds. After our trip together in Japan I came here to visit Eu but I drained the batteries. I kinda got stuck on this side for a few months."

"Is that why we couldn't reach you?" Maka stared at her mom.

"Yeah, and I landed on the other side of the world too. I tried the rift in Cardiff to charge it but the rift was gone and I couldn't find Jack. I sort of been looking for a way to charge the thing."

Eu got up and went over to Kami and kissed the device.

"Eu, no." Kami said trying to stop her but it was too late and she swayed and Kami got her. "That's why I didn't come to you and ask for power, it's too much strain on you." The device beeped alerting her that it was charged.

_I'm sorry. I just wanted to help._

Kami shook her head reading the note. "Fine, let's get you something to eat."

_Can we get pizza?_

"Fine." Kami thought about using the wrist device to take Maka home but the best the device could do is take three people at a time and using it to ferry that many people across whole dimensions, especially in the state of the barriers at the moment, it was not that safe. She decided to wait until the Tardis was back up and running,

They ordered pizza and despite what they believed to be some freaky storm happening minutes before they said they'd be there in a 30 minutes.

So while they waited for dinner Kami and the Doctor came up with a way to let the other know that Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki were safe.

The Doctor brought out a large mirror from the Tardis that he parked on the stoop in the backyard and he set it up in the living room.

The other looked at it and could see a small girl with a red ballon reflected behind them in the door frame. When they turned around none saw a girl in the door frame to make the reflection.

"No." The Doctor stared at the mirror his voice somber.

The girl in the mirror took a step back and was gone just like that.

"Okay," The Doctor his voice once more chipper. "If the walls between the walls are cracking up then I think this should work. "He placed a blue gem on the mirror. "Though not exactly psychic energy it is similar in a quantum frequency sort of way and it might help."

"Yeah, technobabble something something transcendental." Kami breathed on the mirror and started to write numbers. "42 42 564 when you want to knock on death's door."

A world away, or possible two, things were different.

"MAKA!" Spirit cried out in a corner of the Death Room.

The Spartoi Unit along with the death scythes and their meister and the witches were there trying to make out something out with the information.

"Excalibur! Excalibur! Excalibur!" The weapon walked around singing twirling his cane as he did.

Yeah, he was there too despite how much the other begged him to leave.

"I'm sure she's all right." Marie tried to reassure Spirit.

Stein then said, "Beside the worst that happened Maka and the others were ripped apart at the atomic level and dispersed in the middle of a spacial event."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Spirit shouted hearing such horrible ideas.

"I was supposed to help." The scientist smirk at his own dark joke.

Kid felt a pull and turned to the mirror in the room. The mirror flicked before and imaged appeared. On the other side of the mirror the others appeared.

"Maka! Kami!" Spirit cheered up seeing them. "You're okay! You're with your mom! Where are you?"

Kid pushed Spirit aside both because he was the boss and it was his mirror. "Maka, what happened?"

Maka tried to explain it in a way she thought they could all understand, "There is something happing. We ended up where mom was. She was targeted along with some of her friends."

"Hello." The Doctor waved.

Eu looked at Maka as if questioning her comment about friends.

That was when Excalibur stopped singing. "Merlin? Nimue? Vivian?"

"Did the penguin just call you Merlin?" Clara picked up on the name. "As in the magician?"

"Yes, that's what Arthur called me."

"Arthur as in King Arthur?" Clara knew that name, there was hardly a British citizen who didn't.

"Fool!" Excalibur was quick to shout pointing his cane at her. "Who else would Excalibur dare call Merlin other than Merlin?"

"Excalibur? I thought that was supposed to be a sword." Clara stared at the small creature.

"He is a sword." Kid bemoaned. "Please don't get him started."

"We did make another Excalibur, but a regular sword, well a sword shaped dimensional transponder beacon. Right after The Battle of Camlann." The Doctor told her.

Kid was trying to make sense of it, "My father told me that Merlin was a trouble maker and he was associated with Nimue who was and adviser to Arthur and Vivian the Lady of the Lake. He never said anything about Merlin being a young man, Nimue being one of his top meisters and the Lady of the Lake being a girl in armor."

"Yes, where is your father." Doctor looked around. "Where is Lord Death?"

Kami smacked him in the head, "The lines are connected." She looked at the young reaper. "I'm sorry for your lost, Kid. I'm sure he'd be proud of the young man you've become."

Kid was solemn "Thank you."

"Wait, was that centuries ago?" Black Star spoke up. "Excalibur is really old and all that stuff of knights and things that's old too. How can you all be here and be that old?"

"Fool!" Excalibur shouted once more. "Merlin is a timelord, he ride in his ship that sails the winds of time. Centuries for him are as far away as the next street is too you."

"Timelord?" Kid asked trying to process the information.

"A time traveler." Kami told him. "I've known the Doctor since I was a little girl. The Tardis took a liking to me and every few years he'd show up." Turning to Maka Kami smiled, "He actually showed up on the day you were born and gave you that little stuffed bunny you loved so much."

"Mister Bun-Bun?" Maka blushed when she realized what she said out loud.

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, after I finalized the divorce he found me and offered to travel together. We ended up at Camelot a couple of time and later we were joined by Eu we ended up at Camelot a few more times. Never in the right order and it is confusing beyond words and somehow we were there on the first days of Camelot and the last days."

Excalibur tapped his cane, "It's fitting that the woman that would kill Morgan La Fey would one day become the woman who was tricked by her."

"Yeah, that's a head ache." Kami admitted. "I met her as a teenager and killed her for her soul. Years later when I was older I met a younger her. I didn't realize it because she changed her appearance to hide when I fought her."

"I wish I could have warned you about that when you were young but It wasn't possible." Excalibur told her, "When you met me you were but a young woman with hopes and dreams but I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I knew what was to come but I held my tongue. I wished that I could have told you how she would eventually trick and use you to capture Merlin and harm Arthur but…."

"I know, I would want to make sure that Arthur would live a long life but we both know time wouldn't allow it even if we tried."

They looked at each other with a look of not only familiarity but understanding.

"So, you know each other?" Maka asked.

Stein sighed, "Your mother is one of the few people on the planet that has no trouble wielding Excalibur, and it seems to be because of their complicated and shared history. He even waves his usual provisions for her."

"That and I actually like his stories, I think they're funny." Kami smiled at the old sword.

For a moment the other notice a tiny change in the aura of the sword, the great old one of Anger, the sword that cut the sky, for a small and very brief moment he seemed truly happy.

"I owe you more than I could ever pay back." Excalibur told her. "All of you, Merlin you aided Arthur is his greatest battles, young Vivian you were playing by the lake when you introduced me to Arthur and Nimue you persuaded us to become partners and start our grand journeys. Which ever names or forms you take I will always be willing to lend my strength to you. Even in this rough storm you find yourself in."

Stein, Black Star, Kid and Sid all were a little surprised, Excalibur had always been annoying and arrogant but now he was being sincere and friendly. For a moment Kami and the other reminded Excalibur who he had been when Arthur had been alive and before he lost him and the years passed and left their weight on him. Though Excalibur never would admit it he blamed himself for Arthur's death. He always thought if he could have been just a little stronger than he could have saved him. He was the Old One of rage was well versed in wrath and all of his rage was directed to himself. Maybe that was why he acted the way he did, maybe to punish himself and to make sure that he was alone because he believed he should be alone. Then there were moments when he didn't feel so bad, and that was when he remembered.

Somewhere deep down in her soul Kami understood and even into her adulthood she would often visit the sword and just talk and share a story.

"What is happening?" Kid asked trying to control things. He had to remind himself that he was now the grim reaper and he had to keep things under control.

"Oh, hello Mabaa." Kami noticed the head witch.

The witch waved at the woman and people stared at them.

"What?" Kami shrugged. "We have tea together sometimes. I am retired from DWMA and when we met she wasn't causing trouble and we just talked. I've made a lot of interesting friends that way."

"What is happening?!" Kid shouted trying to get their attention.

"We don't know." The Doctor admitted. "Someone went through this whole mess of making the walls between worlds bleed and all just to bring us together. I don't think they did it for something good."

"We are stranded here for the moment but safe." Kami reported. "I'd suggest having the meisters and weapons at the school prepared and be on alert. We should be able to move out tomorrow and we will try to get Maka and the others back to you then."

"Keep me informed off any developments." Kid told them.

"Sure, thing Kid." Kami reassured him.

"Its Lord Death now." Spirit spoke up and corrected his ex-wife.

She half glared at him, "His father had me baby sit him when you and him were busy late night at work, I've changed his diapers I've earned the right to call him Kid."

Any traction that Kid had gotten in the authority lane just diminished. Liz patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Are you really okay?" Spirit questioned his daughter.

"Yes." Maka answered, annoyed that her father after all that had happened still didn't think she could take care of herself.

"Now, could you introduce me to your rather busty friend." Spirit pointed at Nene.

Kami's right eye twitched as a few sparks of her soul force bounced off her bangs.

Only an idiot wouldn't have sensed the anger waving off Kami, so pretty much Spirit was the only one not to notice.

Nene smiled bright and leaned towards the mirror and towards Spirit, "I'm Nene and I'm rather fond of your ex-wife."

Nene punched the mirror instead of the usual shattered pieces of glass, blood and tears that happen when I punch a mirror the mirror sort of wobbled and stretched. It stretched like it was some sort of rubber wall it bent so the punch connected right at Spirit's face. The punch had enough forced that it forced Spirit literally go over head over heels and he spun backwards in mid air as he flew ad slammed into guillotine like frames that decorated the walk way to the center of the room.

With a bloody nose Spirit looked up to not only see his ex and his daughter glaring at him through a mirror, but also the head witch, a timelord, a penguin shaped sword, a necromancer, a vampire that stood behind the also glaring red haired underworlder, the other death scythes, their meisters and just about every woman in the room and few of the fellows.

Stein chuckled, "I believe none of them think it's appropriate for you to flirt with a friend of your ex-wife in front of your ex-wife especially in a time of danger."

"Thank you." Kami smirked at the red haired woman.

Nene blushed as she chuckled.

"Papa." Maka sighed, shaking her head.

"When will he learn?" Yumi Azusa, another death scythe, pushed up her glasses.

Marie took her chance to speak through the mirror. "Kami, where have you been? None of us could find you not even Tezca could."

"I've been far away, even beyond his calling plan." Kami said with a smile. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, we were having a party to celebrate when this whole thing started."

"Yes, I heard you were pregnant…. So, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"STEIN ACTUALLY HAD SEX?!"

Marie nodded and Stein turned the screw on his head. He sighed, "Why is that everyone reaction when they first find out?"

Ignoring the comment from the scientist Kami continued to talk to Marie, "Motherhood suits you Marie. You've always been caring and compassionate, I'm sure you're going to be a great mother."

Marie beamed at the kind words.

"Pizza is here!" Ayumu called out from the door.

"Yeah, we have to go." Kami admitted. "Marie I will get you a baby warming present once this is all over and I'm not dead. Kid, I will keep you informed. Mabaa, we can have tea afterwards and Excalibur keep everyone alive and when I get back we can have another story telling session. Stein, good work." She gave him thumbs up to his uncomfortable stare. "Spirit, don't do anything stupid. I'll make sure they all get home, I promise."

Any words after that would have seem unnecessary. Kami's voice sounded so confident that they were all sure that she would keep her promise.

The image on the mirror faded and the people in the Death Room were left staring back at their own reflections. Kid started to understand his father a little more, at that moment despite all this power he was cut off from where the disaster was happening. His father stranded himself in the city to hold back a great evil and couldn't leave and now Kid was just cut off from his friends who needed help. Still Kid was determined to do something.

Kid turned to the others, "You heard her, get everyone on alert. Where ever they are or what is happening it has enough reach to affect us too. We have to be ready should something happen."

Liz watched her meister with admiration, there would always be stumbles but he was taking hold of his life and his duty. It wouldn't be easy but she was so proud that he didn't hesitate.

Dinner was quiet. The large group around a small table in the living room. Black Star devoured his pizza with Tsubaki occasionally whispering to him to eat slower. Haruna chomped on her pizza still furious at Chris who had escaped to easily. Seraphim tried to keep a refined demeanor as she struggled to eat pizza. Soul chomped on his pizza much like the shark he was often compared too. Clara slowly ate trying to wrap her head around with the days events. The Doctor ate his pizza only to find out that his finger were now stuck together with cheese. Maka slowly ate her pizza taking side glances to her mother who sat next to Eu.

Kami bopped Nene on the head when she noticed the red head fall asleep mid bite.

"Uh?" Nene looked around. "I was awake. Totally awake."

"Sure you were." Kami smirked. "Come here, Eu." Kami grabbed a napkin and wiped Eu's face where she had neglected to remove a cheese stain. That was when the older woman noticed something. "When was the last time you properly washed your hair?"

Eu looked away.

"When was the last time you properly washed your hair?" Kami reiterated.

_Not too long ago._

"How long?"

_Maybe a month or two._

Kami gently shook her head, "You know you're supposed to give it a good wash about every two weeks. Okay, head into the bathroom let's get your hair washed."

_Right now?_

"You've put off long enough. Get going."

Eu got up and started to drag her feet as she walked into the bathroom with Kami following her.

"I better start with the repair work on the Tardis. " The Doctor decided to get up and work. "If I start now I should have everything done by morning and then just giving the Tardis a bit of time to charge up we should be ready to go."

"Ah," Ayumu spoke up. "Do you need any help?"

"I supposed, come along."

Ayumu was quick to follow, he was curious about box but he was certainly more about the fact that these two strangers were Eu's they reached the Box and the doors opened a wall of smoke poured out.

"Extraction fans on!" The Doctor yelled pushing forwards into the smog cloud.

Ayumu coughed only to find the Doctor's hand grab and pull him in.

"He forgot the fans." Clara groaned.

Seraphim stood up from the table, "Well, it seems like you will be our guests for the night. We are a little short on beds but I'm sure we can accommodate you. I'll get some extra blankets."

Tsubaki smiled, "I'll help you, it's the least we can do for you letting us stay the night."

"Then I welcome your help."

Both dark haired young women went to look for blankets.

In the bathroom Kami and filled the bath tub with water and soap. She rolled up her sleeves and Eu leaned over the tub.

Eu rarely removed the helm piece of her armor, it had started to feel like a second skin. Removing it made her nervous but Kami smiled gently as she pulled it off.

"That wasn't so bad." Kami told her, gently stroking her long hair. "You have long hair, and it's beautiful but if you don't take care of it its just going to turn brittle and fall apart. "

Eu nodded telling her she understood.

"I know it's tedious and you don't have hand maidens like you did in the Underworld to help you clean it but if you do you want to keep it this long you have to clean it regularly."

Kami grabbed the movable nozzle and pushed some soap into her hair. Kami grabbed a brush and ran it through Eu's long silvery hair letting it soak in the water.

Kami could tell she was a little tense and she sang to her a gentle lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was scared.

The song softly drifted into the other rooms. Something grabbed Maka's heart hearing that song, Kami had sometimes sang it to her too.

Maka turned to Nene who was just sipping her drink, "My mother and Eu….what happened there?"

Nene paused for a moment thinking about it, "You're Maka? Your mom has told me a lot about you. You have her eyes."

Maka flinched at the words, maybe not for the meaning behind them but the way Nene had said them, there was something odd about how she said, with such admiration. "You know about mom. How did they meet?"

"Well, I don't know how she met the Doctor. She's just told me that they had known each other for years. I do know how she meet Eu."

"Yeah, about that…" Clara spoke up. "Eu can't be his daughter, neither of them looks anything like Eu."

"She is his daughter. They adopted her. Maybe I should start at the start of it."

"Yeah, that might be a good place to start." Black Star snarked.

"There was a war, a terrible war." As Nene spoke Haruna knew which war she meant and she didn't seem eager to delve into it. "It was the war between the Underworld and Villers and it … It was hell." Nene who was usually all smiles now seemed somewhat sad. "I know I fought on the front lines. I can cancel out power, magic, abilities and attacks so I volunteered. In the end it wasn't enough the whole Seventh Abyss were drawn to the battle field except for Eucliwood. Our majesty, has always been the hope and the spirit of our people and it was unthinkable to have her had get dirtied by the blood shed. Eucliwood instead used her power to heal the wounded night and day. She was amazing, when she heals someone she feels their pain and she must have healed hundreds of soldiers in her first day and she didn't give up. And that was when The Doctor and Kami arrived. A blue box fell from the sky and into the forest."

"That was the Tardis?" Clara asked.

"Yes, me and the Captain, another member of the Seventh Abyss, went to investigate. We found a man dragging a woman from the inside of the box. He told us he crashed and she grabbed him and protected him from most of the crash. She was hurt and he was dead centered on getting her help." Nene paused. "He had cold eyes, the eyes of a warrior, the eyes of someone who had lost so much and so many and would do whatever it would take not to lose another one."

"We helped them back to the castle."

"Okay, how does this involved them meeting Eu?" Maka was starting to get impatient.

"I'm getting to that. We were afraid that were spies sent by Villers so we guarded them. When we arrived at the castle Eucliwood healed Kami. We talked to them and we found out they were just travelers who stumbled there. They both had a dislike for war but they agreed to help us when they saw that are need was great. And with that it started. The Doctor was like a general planning attacks with little cost in life. Kami herself fought on the front lines with me. During the battles we had gotten close to one another. Really, I don't know what I would become if I didn't have her to pull me from the dark places I was leading myself into."

They were silent at the words. There was something utmost serious about those words, like Nene believed she would not be there they way she was if not for Kami.

"Then things got worse." Those words were pained. "The Queen of Villers didn't like the idea of Eucliwood using her powers to win the war. She broke Eucliwood's power. She wasn't how she is now. She used to have such a beautiful smile, a smile that could take away all the sadness and pain you had in your life. She was so innocent and pure, she used to spend her days in the flower fields just playing. And the Queen took that all away. She broke her powers. To hold them back I enchanted the amour I had forged for her. It helped but it wasn't enough, whenever she spoke or showed any emotions the pain overwhelmed her. I've had nightmares of those days. Can you imagine it? She was in pain and couldn't help but scream." Tears started to form in her gold eyes. "And the more she screamed and the more it hurt. If we couldn't stop it she would die in agony." Nene shook a little at the thought. "That's when Kami stepped in. She held her, she used that soul power of her to make a connection to her. "

"Soul resonance?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Kami used her soul to ease Eucliwood and slowly disrupt her powers enough to make sure she survived. She spent days without end teaching her to control her emotions to calm her heart and holding her. Kami never once left her side. The Doctor spent days trying to find away to undo what the Queen had done. We had to stop him from going after the Queen himself. The war went worse over time and even the people on the side of Villers got tired of it. The Leader of the Vampire Ninja's and Chris had started to get tired of the Queen's rule. Another person was getting them into a coup but the Vampire Ninja known as the Baron Demon had plans, he had met Kami before and had already made the magical garment girl weapons. Most of the Seventh Abyss were fighting but the King of the Night sought a way to end the war. Thus came the Megalo system was born from their minds, the King of the Night was the one who insisted they looked like animal, he always liked animals. They used wandering and restless spirits and the system was placed, they would go after the magical garment girls of Villers and kept both sides in a stalemate."

"But it wasn't the end, was it?" Soul could tell this wasn't going to with a happy ending.

"No, even after the war Villers and the Underworld have been tense but nothing made it worst than not returning Eucliwood's voice. The Queen condemned her to live like that. The King of the Night let his malice take hold of him and killed the Captain. Myself, Kami and the Doctor weren't there when he killed him, we arrived a moment too late…." Nene's words were slow as she relieved the moments in her head. "The floor was covered in his blood… we tried to stop him but the King of the Night was fast and he threw us through the windows as he continued his attacks. Little did he know that probably saved us."

"Saved you?" Clara picked up on that.

"Eucliwood came in a moment later and was horrified from what she saw. She spoke and …."

"She tried to kill him." Haruna finished the thought.

"We all thought she had, she only managed to banish him. That was when the world fell upon Eucliwood, her power was great and not under her control. People heard about it, factions came to kill her because she was too dangerous, others came to claim the power and the megalo rose and attacked. Kami and the Doctor took her as their own daughter, Kami's family has a long history of being demon slayers and their reputation extended to even other worlds. The Doctor's own tales were great too, and so claiming her as their family made anyone who dared attack Eucliwood would have to deal with them too. Many backed off just because of that. Still, they all attacked in one wave and they were too much to fend off. I stayed behind to buy them time, Kami and the Doctor carried Eucliwood off into the woods where the box stood. They left and took her with her hopping they could find her some peace." Nene paused. "I eventually made my way to this world and I ran into Kami again and she told me that Eucliwood had found a home. All things considered she does seem pretty happy."

Inside the Tardis the Doctor ran around the console working the controls now that the air and cleared up. "Are you with us? Yes, bigger on the inside. I get it. All a lot to take in."

"Are you a wizard?" Ayumu said stunned out of his mind.

"Some have said." The Doctor shrugged.

"Ah," he was sheepishly touching one of the controls.

"Don't do that. That could launch us into the sun."

Ayumu pulled away. " So… I've been wondering. You certainly have the room why aren't you with Eu?"

The Doctor paused for a second, "I would actually love that. It's been a long time since I've had family in here with me."

Ayumu could hear great pain in his voice, the kind that would break someone heart.

The ancient timelord sighed, "It's me and Kami, we are both sort of stumble into trouble. And with Eu's powers always went off when trouble found us and she started to blame herself. Kami and Eu left me and went to find Eu somewhere she could be safe. We can't even have to many visits or even long ones without trouble finding us. I would love to spend more time with Eu but I see that look in her eyes, she worries that us being together will get people hurt. And she's had it hard enough that I don't want her to blame herself. Trust me I've spent a long time trying to find a way to help and I haven't yet."

Ayumu saw it there, just for a split second guilt, the Doctor blamed himself for not finding a way to help her. Ayumu knew that looked, Eu ran away afraid that she was going to hurt him and their friend and Ayumu saw that look in his eyes every time he looked into the mirror.

Night came and with that bed time. Soul and Black Star shared Ayumu's bed room. The Doctor who didn't need to sleep that much stayed in the Tardis to finish the repairs. Clara who was having trouble sleeping in the Tardis since the incident when the Tardis sent her into a time loop for a month without letting find her bedroom decided to bunk with the girls. Clara and Tsubaki shared Haruna's bed room. Seraphim slept in the ceiling, she picked that space and no one told her too and no one saw a reason to stop her.

Maka was finding it a little awkward to borrow a pair of Eu's pajamas, they were a little small on her so she ended up borrowing a pair of sweat pants and an old shirt from her mom and her extra dimensional room. Her mother put on the sleeping robe she wore to bed and let her hair down. Eu wore a simple purple pajamas and put in her mouth a pacifier.

"What's with the pacifier?" Maka asked her.

"Sleep talking, it stops her from sleep talking." Kami explained it to her. "Her power can become active when she speaks so its just to make sure she doesn't speak."

As they walked into the Eu's room to find Nene just wearing a top and a pair of black panties and looking rather sleeping. She greeted them with a yawn.

Maka stared for a moment, Maka had noticed that Nene was well endowed but now that she took of her bra for go to sleep now she was starting to noticed Nene had breasts larger than even Blair.

"Ah, you're sleeping with us?" Kami asked her voice unsure for the first time all day.

"Why not? I know you don't mind. If something is attacking the three of you I should be here to protect my majesty too."

There really wasn't a good argument agains it.

"Okay, move to the side." Kami told her.

A moment later they were in bed together. Nene on one side with Eu between her and Kami and Maka on Kami's other side. It was a little snug but they fit. Maka cuddled next to her mother and on the other side Eu cuddled to Kami too.

An hour later Maka woke up from her sleep. Nene back backed herself into a corner and slept in an odd angle and had grabbed Kami's head and pulled it into a hug. Kami was now using Nene's chest as a pillow. Eu was snuggled in between the women and slept with Kami's arm around her. Kami hugged Maka and Maka tugged on the arm closer.

Maka liked to think of herself as rational and mature but something gripped her heart. Maka didn't like the idea of Eu as Kami's mother. Maka knew that it was silly but she was jealous about it. She didn't want to share her mother. Maka didn't have a restful sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So here we go. Another chapter and the relationships are being delved to in this chapter. Next chapter we will have a face to face with the big bad and see what he has in store. So leave a review telling me what you think. What you liked what you didn't and so on. Alway like reading a good review anyway. Gotta work on some stuff but I will try to get back to this soon. Stuff always seem to come up.**


End file.
